Sois ma réalité
by Plume du Feu Or
Summary: Lorsqu'il était un jeune prince, Thorin a rêvé d'une femme. À la veille de partir pour reconquérir Erebor, la demoiselle est présente auprès du Cambrioleur. S'il désire son cœur, il va falloir qu'il bosse son caractère. Pour Aline, les compteurs sont remis à zéro, dans un Nouveau Monde. Première fanfiction. Habituée à écrire. Thorin/OC sous fond de Bilbon, Bofur, Kili et Fili.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde. Prologue de cette longue histoire. Vous voyez, il y a marqué Livret I, donc attendez vous à avoir au moins trois livrets. De combien de chapitres je sais pas encore. **

**Ceci est une histoire entre Thorin et un personnage inventé, Aline. Donc du coup tous les personnages, lieux et mêmes certaines paroles appartiennent à Tolkien. Par contre le personnage d'Aline est à moi. Il y aura d'autres couples qui se formeront, je n'en dis pas plus ^^**

**Le rating M n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais Aline est réputée pour être perverse. XD.**

**Quelques mots sur votre humble romancière. J'écris depuis quelques années déjà, je vais autopublier un de mes romans l'été prochain, peut-être deux. Si j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des romans, les fanfictions c'est nouveau pour moi. ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

Livret I. Prologue.

Tu étais un songe, magnifique, mais éphémère, maintenant que tu es de chair devient mon essence de vie.

Point de vue de Thorin.

Lorsque j'étais un jeune prince au début de ma vie, lorsqu'Erebor était toujours aux mains des nains, lorsque Thror gouvernait toujours la Montagne Solitaire, j'ai fait un rêve étrange ou je voyais une jolie femme se tourner vers moi et rigoler. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, intenses et puissants, parsemés de nuance grisée, ses cheveux étaient châtains, mais quelques mèches blond blé cassaient le tout, ils étaient très fins, elle faisait un peu près ma taille, légèrement plus grande, mais pas de beaucoup, elle avait de sublimes formes rondes, des jambes musclées.

La première fois que j'ai rêvé d'elle, j'ai été déboussolé, je ne la connaissais pas, et si ses formes étaient bien celles des humaines, je ne sortais que rarement d'Erebor. Son image m'a trotté dans la tête plus d'une semaine avant qu'on remarque mon comportement étrange j'avais alors bridé mon esprit pour ne plus y penser, ça a marché, seulement lorsque je me retrouvais seul dans mes appartements, son visage m'envahissait et je pouvais entendre son rire bourdonner dans mes oreilles.

J'ai rêvé d'elle une fois, puis une deuxième, encore une troisième, une semaine, un mois jusqu'à un an complet. C'était dur pour moi, car tout en elle me plaisait, surtout qu'au fil du temps, ce n'est plus seulement son visage que je voyais, mais je pouvais comme discuter avec elle dans mes songes, comme si j'avais appris à la connaître.

Puis du jour au lendemain plus rien, mes rêves n'étaient plus empreints d'elle, mon appartement n'était plus rempli de ces rires, mes draps n'avaient plus comme son odeur.

Au début j'ai ressenti comme un grand vide, une perte atroce et douloureuse, et petit à petit j'ai commencé à l'oublier à mesure que j'avais réalisé qu'elle m'avait abandonné.

De toute façon d'autres rêves la remplaçaient, bien plus effrayant que ces douceurs, mon grand-père entassait l'or et Erebor se faisait attaquer par un dragon.

Nous avons quitté la grande cité naine pour, comme des exilés, rejoindre les Montagnes Bleus.

Un mois, un an, une décennie, un centenaire ont passé et plus jamais je ne connaissais ses rêves apaisants.

**Voilà, ce prologue est très court, mais je ne désire pas m'attarder sur Thorin quand il était jeune. On aura tout le temps d'en apprendre plus d'en les prochains chapitres. **

**Le chapitre 1 arrive demain.**

**Un petit commentaire ? ^^**

**Votre humble romancière.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Ici votre humble romancière. Voici le chapitre 1 du premier livret.**

**Les personnages sont à Tolkien ainsi que les lieux et même certains dialogues. Pour votre information, je m'inspire à la fois du livre et du film pour écrire. **

**Le personnage d'Aline en revanche est mien, donc pas touche.**

**Le rating est M, mais les baisers et autres caresses coquines ne sont pas pour tout de suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Livre I. Chapitre 1.

Aline avait le levé difficile aujourd'hui, un débile en voiture l'avait réveillé a une heure du matin, puis son premier chat, Billy, a trois heures, suivit d'Homfray, son second chat, à quatre heures, suivit d'une panne de sommeil à six heures, autant dire que lorsque son réveil sonnait à six heures et demie, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se lever et à ne pas retomber dans les couvertures moelleuses et fraiches de son lit.

Elle réussissait à se lever, à sept trente tout de même, prendre une douche, s'habiller, avaler un petit déjeuner rapidement afin qu'à, huit heures moins dix, elle puisse quitter sa maison, direction le RER B, pour rejoindre son école d'Art.

Et décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour, Aline, se disait alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester coucher, histoire de pouvoir :

Petit un : se reposer

Petit deux : travaillé tranquillement.

Car arrivée à l'école, sa directrice de section venait à sa rencontre.

— Mais mademoiselle Aline, que faites-vous là, vous n'êtes pas au courant, le cours de ce matin est annulée.

Aline croyait bien qu'elle allait cogner sa tête fortement contre les murs de l'ancien hôtel.

— Non madame, je n'étais pas au courant.

— Mais comment ça, vos camarades ne vous ont pas prévenus ?

— Non madame, ils ne m'ont pas prévenu.

« En même temps, je n'y peux rien si, d'après eux, je suis insociable, c'est juste que le côté hypocrite et effet troupeau de moutons ne m'ont jamais plu, pensait Aline. »

— Bon, bien écouter, installer vous dans une des salles libres ou rentrée chez vous.

Et en effet, Aline se demandait s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille s'enterrer à nouveau dans son lit, et quand elle y repensait un doux sentiment la prit.

Mais finalement l'envie de son lit fut plus grande, que celle de rester à l'école où elle ne pouvait supporter la vue des trois quarts des élèves, elle faisait demi-tour, quittant le vieil hôtel parisien, franchissait la route pavée et tournait enfin dans les rues typiquement parisiennes. Elle atteignait la bouche du métro, s'y engouffrait et finissait par remonter à la surface cinq stations plus loin pour faire une petite course artistique.

Elle traversait au feu vert piéton sans être vraiment vigilante, malheureusement les imbéciles, pour par dire les cons, cela existait.

- Attention!

Elle tournait vivement la tête alors qu'un vélo se faisait faucher par une voiture grillant le feu rouge par la même occasion. Aline se précipitait sur le trottoir, manquant de peu d'être, à son tour, victime d'un accident.

La voiture continuait son chemin alors que des personnes se réunissaient autour du blessé pour les premiers soins, Aline attrapait son portable et indiquait d'un simple appel au SAMU l'accident bref, mais brutal qu'il y avait eu. Voyant que le blessé était pris en charge, et que l'officier de police, fraichement débarquer, l'avait interrogé, Aline repartait pour ses achats.

Elle pénétrait chez Muji, un magasin d'article japonais de toute catégorie, regroupé sous un logo populaire. Elle choisissait, au rayon papèterie, ses prochains cahiers d'art avec minutie pour ses projets à venir.

Une fois le matériel acheté, elle sortait du magasin au moment où une catastrophe se dessinait dehors. Les passants étaient immobilisés, la tête levée vers le ciel, même les voitures et les bus s'étaient arrêtés.

Aline regardait les personnes, avant de lever à son tour les yeux en l'air, mais rien, le ciel était clair, mais nuageux, cependant c'est le bruit qui paniquait la population, de gros boums se faisaient entendre à intervalle régulier, environ toutes les trente secondes.

Soudain un orage s'amoncelait au-dessus de la rue et même de la ville. Le tonnerre grondait, l'éclair zébrait le ciel et c'est comme si l'apesanteur avait cessé d'exister. Les cheveux des gens devenaient hirsutes, certains même se soulevaient de quelques centimètres du sol.

Mais ce fut Aline qui en ressentit le plus d'effets, son ventre se tordait, son corps lévitait doucement à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol, ses cheveux ondulaient autour d'elle. Son ventre se tordait de douleur due à l'appréhension, elle se sentait si légère.

Tout d'un coup un tourbillon, comme une colonne d'air et de nuage, formant une barrière infranchissable, apparaissait. Elle faisait penser à l'intérieur d'un œil d'un cyclone ou de tornade. Une lumière aveuglait progressivement le haut de la colonne alors que des striures blanches enflammaient ses murs.

Aline se sentait comme prendre de la vitesse, comme si elle allait décoller ou qu'elle prenait un ascenseur, inspirant une grosse bouffée d'air frais comme pour se protéger d'un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas respirer.

Un son strident retendit dans les oreilles de la jeune femme, tandis que la vitesse des striures augmentait. L'air devenait étouffant.

Un voile nacré prenait place autour d'elle alors que la lumière l'envahissait d'un coup et qu'elle l'aveuglait en même temps.

Aline avait l'impression de filer, de voler parmi les beautés de l'espace. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle passait à proximité de Sature, avec ses grands anneaux. Elle voyageait à travers l'espace-temps sans réellement comprendre, sans réellement voir, sans réellement s'imaginer.

Elle fermait à nouveau les yeux avant de les ouvrir devant Orion qui se dessiner devant elle. C'était magique, mais elle était vraiment déconnectée de la réalité. Du pourquoi du comment.

Aline était en chute libre son corps, ouvert en X faisait opposition au vent, elle traversait un à un les nuages, tantôt blancs, tantôt gris, au loin, elle devinait l'horizon, la courbe de la planète, et le ciel qui tranchait avec la terre. À sa droite, des montagnes, des forêts, des vallées, dans les tons vert, brun et gris, à sa gauche, encore des montagnes et des forêts ainsi que des vallées, dans les mêmes tons, cependant, elle croyait avoir remarquer un bras d'eau, d'un bleu différent que celui du ciel, sûrement un lac ou une mer. Elle baissait la tête pour découvrir une petite rivière coulait entre de paisibles et vertes collines, colorés par des parterres de fleurs et de cultures, des maisons en pierre dure et d'autres en bois, un marché, un point en pierre. Elle arrivait à voir des personnes marchaient entre ses petites bosses, elle distinguait des forêts autour des buttes. C'était si verdoyant.

À mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle remarquait de plus en plus de détail, mais l'issue serait fatale, elle n'allait pas survivre à cette chute, elle allait s'écraser contre le sol, en bouillie.

Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive au sol, une lumière blanche illuminait sa vision et ce fut le noir total.

— Excusez-moi, jeune fille, mais que faites-vous là ?

Aline ouvrait un œil et tournait sa tête vers la droite. Un drôle de bonhomme s'y tenait, légèrement penché sur elle, les mains fermées en poing et posées sur ses hanches, il portait des habits simples et colorés, chemise, pardessus et pantalon ou plutôt pantacourt, ses pieds étaient larges et poilus sur le dessus, enfin il avait d'amples oreilles pointues partiellement recouvertes de cheveux courts, mais bouclés.

Elle examinait l'environnement dans lequel elle avait atterri, l'herbe était soyeuse sous elle, le ciel clair, un petit vent fouettait ses cheveux tranquillement, et bonne nouvelle elle était en vie.

— Je suppose que je meurs à feu lent.

— Vous êtes blessé ? demandait le petit être.

— Non, mais mon fessier me fait atrocement mal.

— En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant avec la chute que vous avez réalisé.

— Vous m'avez vu ? s'exclamait Aline en se relevant.

Son dos se rappelait à elle de manière brutale.

— Non, mais je vous ai entendus.

- Ah!

Elle se rallongeait. Un silence passait alors qu'elle sentit le regard du jeune homme sur elle.

— C'était fort aimable de parler avec vous, jeune fille, par contre vous êtes chez moi.

Aline avisait le petit jardin, le banc en bas de l'escalier, le sèche-linge sous lequel elle était allongée, la petite cheminée en brique rouge et enfin la clôture.

— Oui, en effet, je suis désolée.

Elle se levait, non sans difficulté, descendait les escaliers en chancelant, enjambait la barrière et s'effondrait de l'autre côté sur une petite route pavée et entourée d'herbe douce.

— Et comme ça c'est bon ?

Le petit homme descendit des escaliers de pierres recouvertes de touffes d'herbe avant de se pencher par-dessus sa barrière.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, jeune fille, que mes voisins apprécieront de voir une humaine allongée sur la route.

— Une humaine ? Et vous ? Qu'êtes-vous ?

— Allons, je suis un Hobbit. Vous devez déjà avoir entendu parler de nous si vous êtes une fille originaire du coin. Enfin pas de la Comté, peut-être de Bree.

Aline se relevait lentement, détaillait avec intensité le « Hobbit », remarquant au passage qu'à moins d'être un fan de cosplay, elle n'avait jamais vu d'hommes à Paris s'habiller de la sorte, surtout que les habits style champêtre étaient passés de mode depuis longtemps.

Le petit être rougissait lorsque la main de la jeune fille passait proche de ses oreilles et de son visage sans vraiment le caresser.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est Bree, encore moins le « Hobbit ».

— Les Hobbits, je vous prie, je ne suis pas en voie de disparition, s'indignait le petit être.

— Oh pardon, je ne connais pas de Hobbits, monsieur, à moins que je sois dans un jeu de rôles grandeur nature ?

Il la regardait surpris.

— Un jeu ? Non, Demoiselle, ceci n'est pas un jeu c'est la réalité.

— Si c'est la réalité alors où suis-je ?

— Vous êtes dans la Comté, le pays dédier pour les Hobbits.

— La Comté.

Elle réfléchissait, si ça se trouve, c'était bien une région de France ou d'un pays, après tout, elle avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre, et même si elle aimait grandement la géographie, elle ne savait pas tout.

— Non, je ne connais pas de Comté.

— Mais alors de quelle région, venez-vous, demandait-il, du nord ? Le sud ? Peut-être le pays des éleveurs de chevaux ou encore plus loin vers l'est. Où dans la Terre du Milieu êtes-vous issus ?

— Terre du Milieu, dites-vous ? Non je viens de la Terre, de France précisément, vous savez le pays qui ressemble à a hexagone et la ville Paris, enfin pour mes études, sinon j'habite à Antony dans le département des Hauts de Seine.

Face à de tels mots, le « Hobbit » fut totalement perdu.

— La Terre, non je ne connais pas cette région, ni Paris ou la France. Enfin, vous me direz, je ne suis pas allé bien loin dans mes excursions, et puis peut-être que votre Terre est une contrée séparée de l'océan, et que vous avez débarqué en Terre du Milieu.

— Non, je ne pense pas, sur la Terre, des explorateurs, étalés sur plusieurs siècles, ont découvert tous les endroits de notre monde, donc s'il y avait une Terre du Milieu, je pense que je serai au courant.

Le Hobbit et Aline restaient perplexes, car pour l'un, il ne savait pas vraiment expliquer comment la jeune fille avait pu arriver ici, et pour l'autre, elle s'imaginait des paradoxes spatiaux temporels, un trou de verre, des choses qui dépassaient ses expériences de la vie.

— Bon, venez à la maison, jeune fille, vous êtes perdu et me semblait bien aimable. Vous allez prendre un peu de repos et nous verrons tout ça à tête reposer.

— Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

— Mais non pas d'inquiétude, si je vous le propose, c'est que je veux bien, en plus je dois avoir la pommade pour les douleurs du dos. Allez venez et passez par la porte cette fois-ci.

Aline s'exécutait avec difficulté, passait la petite porte en bois tendre et réussit à grimper le second escalier qui menait à une porte ronde.

Elle pénétrait dans la maison, dont le plafond était bas, mais adapté à la petite taille du Hobbit, et pour une fois remerciait son petit un mètre soixante-deux qui lui permettait de tenir debout.

Les ouvertures étaient toutes rondes, et les quelques fenêtres donnant sur le devant aussi. Le reste de la maison, qui était entièrement enterrée sous la butte d'herbe, arrivée à être lumineuse malgré le manque d'ouverture. Aline profitait du fait que son hôte préparait le thé dans une cuisine très mignonne, pour visiter un petit peu sans rentrer dans des pièces jugées trop intimes.

— J'aime beaucoup votre chez vous, dit-elle. C'est très bien décoré bien que je trouve le plafond trop bas et que j'aurai, avec le temps, l'impression d'étouffer.

— Merci beaucoup pour votre compliment, j'aime aussi mon chez moi, et pour vous dire, les Hobbits ne mesurent gère plus d'un mètre trente, le plafond est alors idéalement situé.

— Oui je comprends, je suis plus grande que vous.

— Combien faites-vous en taille, lui demandait-il tandis qui lui indiquait de passer dans un des salons.

— Un mètre soixante-deux. Dans mon monde c'est plutôt petit, en France la moyenne chez les femmes tourne autour d'un mètre soixante-dix, soixante-quinze.

— C'est grand, répondit-il.

Il s'asseyait et elle faisait de même alors qu'il lui servait le thé et des petits gâteaux.

— Servez-vous. Oh ! J'espère que vous aimez le thé.

- J'adore.

Et ils profitaient ensemble d'un petit gouter plaisant, et Aline se disait qu'il tombait à piques, le petit déjeuner lui semblait loin.

— Je m'appelle Bilbon Sacquet.

- Aline RoseÉpine. En mai, juste Aline.

Bilbon et Aline buvaient tranquillement leur thé et mangeaient de petits gâteaux à l'anis que la terrienne trouvait délicieux.

Ainsi la matinée s'écoulait de manière paisible et les deux personnes apprenaient à se connaître de mieux en mieux. Il faut dire que Bilbon était tellement curieux qu'Aline ne cessait de lui parler de son monde, si bien que midi sonnait rapidement.

— Je vais préparer le déjeuner, tenait, voici la crème, vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bain pour vous l'appliquer sans être vu.

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas Bilbon, je vais aller m'allonger, j'ai un coup de barre et un petit somme me ferait du bien.

Il lui assignait une chambre juste à côté de la sienne, finalement le repas attendrait. Elle appliquait la pommade sur ses fesses et son dos du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ce dernier, et ensuite s'allongeait pour un petit repos bien mérité.

Point de vue de Bilbon

J'avais finalement avalé une belle tranche de porc avec quelques pommes de terre sautées, un petit régale. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un Hobbit loupe son déjeuner et j'avais préparé et mis au frais une assiette pour Aline.

Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu perplexe face à son histoire, le fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, ou les femmes portaient des pantalons d'abord, enfin pas toutes et pas tout le temps, qu'il n'y avait que des hommes, pas de Hobbits, ni Elfes et Nains, rien de tout cela. On se déplaçait à pied, mais sur de courtes distances qu'elle me disait, sinon on empruntait les « transports en commun » ou on prenait sa « voiture », objet qui ressemble à une charrette tirée par des cheveux, mais version améliorée et sans chevaux. Ce monde qu'elle me décrivait comme le sien était vraiment différent du mien et pourtant c'était très existant pour moi.

Je pensais qu'on pouvait se demander en si je n'étais pas fou, et mon invitée par la même occasion. Ce que d'ailleurs penserait tous les Hobbits de la Comté, sauf les Touques et j'étais un Touques par ma mère. D'une nature totalement curieuse, j'avais laissé cette jeune fille entrée, elle et ses mystères ou promesse d'aventure. Bon je le regrettais pas, elle est très mignonne, bien en chair, sûre qu'elle pourrait mètre de beaux enfants au monde, et elle est d'une politesse, une fille bien élevée.

Je sortais dehors afin de fumer un petit coup et profiter du soleil, tout en étant assis sur mon banc de bois. Je faisais un petit concours de rond de fumée tout seul, m'amusant d'encercler le précédent avec un rond plus grand.

Cependant je me sentais observer, j'ouvris les yeux à un moment ou un retour de fumée éclatait à mon visage, après avoir toussoté, je découvrais derrière ma barrière, légèrement sur la gauche, un homme, grand, vêtu d'une robe grise, d'un chapeau de même couleur et d'une longue barbe poivre et sel.

— Bonjour, disais-je.

Il me regardait avant qu'il n'inspire une longue respiration qui faisait hausser ses épaules.

— Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Me souhaitez-vous le bonjour ou constatez-vous que c'est une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non, ou encore que vous êtes bon aujourd'hui ou alors que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ? Hum.

Il relevait son menton comme pour accentuer la question.

— Tout cela à la fois, répondais-je alors je me portais la pipe à la bouche et qu'un rond de fumée s'en échappait.

— Joli, répondit le monsieur.

Je toisais encore ce vieillard, qui lui me fixait avec un regard intense. Je comptais rentrer chez moi, mais finalement je me retournais vers lui.

— Je peux vous aider ?

— C'est ce qu'on verra, je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure.

Je le regardais, choqué, ébahi, ma bouche lâchait la pipe avec étonnement.

— Pour une aventure ?

— Oui et c'est très difficile à trouver.

— Une aventure, dis-je en secouant ma tête. Non, je ne vois personne à l'ouest de Bree qui serait intéressé. Ce ne sont que de vilaines choses, des sources d'ennuis et de désagréments, qui retardent en plus votre dîner.

Je me levais, pris mon courrier, jetant un coup d'œil aux adresses dessus de temps en temps, mes yeux regardaient le bonhomme de gris, et j'essayais de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en aller et qu'il n'était décidément pas bon à fréquenter.

Mais sois il le faisait exprès, sois il était idiot, le vieillard ne voulait pas partir, il était appuyé sur son bâton, me regardant de ses yeux bleus pénétrants qui me mettaient mal à l'aise et m'irritaient même.

J'inspirais une nouvelle fois la fumée de ma pipe, me raclant la gorge au passage.

— Bonne journée, dis-je avant de grimper les marches en pierres.

— Et dire que j'aurai vécu pour être éconduit d'un « bonne journée » par le fils de Belladona Toque comme si je vendais des boutons à la porte.

Je me stoppais sur le perron avant de me retourner avec précipitation.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous avez changé Bilbon Sacquet et pas en bon.

— Excusez-moi, je ne crois pas connaître votre nom ?

— Si, si. Je suis Gandalf et Gandalf c'est… moi.

Je me mis à réfléchir.

— Gandalf, Gandalf… Oui, oui, le vieux magicien errant qui faisait de magnifiques feux d'artifice, le vieux Touque en avait à chaque solstice d'été.

Et le dénommé Gandalf souriait en me voyant me remémorer des souvenirs de mon enfant.

— Et vous avez causé pas mal de dégâts d'ailleurs à cette période là, on a vu pleins de jeunes Hobbits partirent à l'aventure. Ainsi vous êtes toujours en activité ?

Tout d'un coup, il perdit son sourire.

— Et où voulez-vous donc que je sois ?

Je lui désignais les collines, la rivière, afin de lui faire comprendre que partout sauf ici était sa place. Mais il m'ignorait.

— Enfin, je suis contente que vous vous souveniez de moi, même si c'est que pour mes feux d'artifices. C'est décidé, cela sera très bon pour vous, et très amusant pour moi, je vais en prévenir les autres.

— Quoi ? Non, non, nous ne voulons pas d'aventure ici, merci.

Je pointais du bout de ma pipe, le perron de chez moi.

— Vous pouvez essayer de l'autre côté de la colline, de l'autre côté de la rivière. Tiens chez les Brandebouc, au pays de Bouc. Hum… Bonne journée.

Et hop, je pénétrais chez moi, le cœur battant la chamade. Bon sang ! J'avais eu peur.

Soudain, j'entendis comme un grattement, je me penchais ma porte faisait du bruit, un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre. Le magicien à son tour regardait à l'intérieur, me faisant reculer.

J'inspirais un bon coup.

Non ! Et non ! Pas d'aventure ici. Et tandis que je voyais le magicien gris s'éloigner, un frisson me parcourait le corps.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Aline, elle dormait à point fermer, allongée sur le dos, les mains reposant le long de son corps, son torse se soulevant à mesure qu'elle respirait.

Après avoir vérifié que le magicien n'était plus dans le coin, je décidais de prendre mon panier afin d'aller acheter deux beaux poissons pour le dîner.

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 1, plus long que le prologue et qui met en place le début de l'histoire et de l'aventure. **

**Alors niveau publication, je pense écrire chaque matinée, le chapitre 2 sera posté ce week-end, j'espère.**

**Un petit commentaire ? ^^**

**Votre humble romancière.**

**Merci d'ailleurs aux personnes qui ont visité la page du prologue. J'espère que cela vous a plu.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, ici votre humble romancière qui revient avec le chapitre 2 de cette histoire.**

**Je suis encore désolée pour les dix heures de retard que j'ai, mais ce chapitre a été une horreur à écrire. Pour vous dire, j'en ai bavé, c'était difficile de jouer entre les dialogues du film, les passages du livre et mon imagination. C'est forcément plus dur de partir sur des bases déjà écrites, mais je pense avoir trouvé ma stabilité. **

**Les personnages, lieux et même certains dialogues appartiennent à Tolkien, sauf le personnage d'Aline, qui est mien. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, personnellement je ne l'aime pas trop. ^^**

**Bonne lecture**.

Livre I. Chapitre 2.

Aline se réveillait alors que les torches flambaient dans la maison, le jour devait être tombé. Elle se levait, appréciant que son dos et son coccyx ne lui fissent plus mal.

Elle sortait de la chambre, et tombait nez à nez avec Bilbon.

- Bilbao.

— Ah ! Aline, je venais justement pour vous réveiller. Le repas est prêt, vous n'avez rien dans le ventre depuis ce midi, il faut manger.

Il prenait la jeune fille par la manche de son haut et l'entraînait vers sa petite salle à manger.

« Bon sang ! Il a du caractère, ce petit bonhomme, pensait Aline. »

— Asseyez-vous. J'ai fait du poisson.

Aline regardait la table, mise pour deux personnes, des pommes de terres dorées y reposaient, accompagnées d'un peu de salade. Bilbon attrapait l'assiette de son invité, et y déposait une petite carpe caramélisée, puis il faisait de même avec son assiette.

— Bon appétit.

Bilbon s'asseyait et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Aline remarquait la tenue de son hôte. Elle laissait échapper un petit rire.

— Un problème, demandait Bilbon.

— Aucun. Mais la robe de chambre vous sied à merveille.

Il rougissait. Et paraissait même gêné.

— J'ai pensé que je pouvais la mettre, après tout nous nous connaissons maintenant. Mais si cela vous gêne, je peux aller me changer.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Disons que je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se considérer comme amis.

— Ce n'est pas votre cas dans votre monde, questionnait Bilbon.

— Bah…, réfléchissait Aline. Pas dès le premier jour, c'est quelque chose qui demande du temps. On peut se sentir fusionnel avec une personne dès le début, mais ami, non, pas dans notre monde.

— Le nôtre, non plus, terminait Bilbon, mais les Hobbits ont le sens des convenances, et si un Hobbit vous invite chez lui, alors c'est que vous êtes un ami. Sinon, il vous jette comme un malpropre.

Aline rigolait subitement, tandis que le Hobbit souriait.

— Je vous vois petite créature, mais je commence à comprendre que vous avez un sacré caractère, vous les Hobbits, et surtout vous Bilbon.

Il remerciait Aline et l'enjoignait à manger son plat.

— Bilbon, ce n'est pas que je veux faire ma princesse capricieuse, mais le poisson est de trop pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à le manger.

Il paraissait étonné, cependant il se levait, mettait l'animal sur une autre assiette, il partait ensuite vers son garde-manger, où il revenait avec une assiette avec une belle tranche de porc.

— J'ai mangé du porc ce midi et j'avais fait une assiette pour vous, la voici. Bon appétit.

Elle le remerciait et s'excusait de faire sa princesse. Puis à grande bouchée, elle avalait son repas, poussant plusieurs cris de bonheur face à la cuisine délicate du Hobbit.

— Bilbon c'est délicieux. J'adore.

Il souriait avant de rougir légèrement. Soudain la cloche retentissait, fanant au passage le sourire du Hobbit.

Il se levait avec précaution.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas ce satané magicien.

— Quel magicien ?

Aline ne recevait aucune réponse, elle regardait Bilbon se lever et se diriger vers la porte prudemment.

Il ouvrait la porte, et tombait non sur Gandalf, mais sur un nain, grand enfin pour un nain, chauve sur le dessus de la tête, tatoué sur les mains et le crâne, un pardessus en toile cirée verte pour éviter d'être mouillé. Il se tournait vers le Hobbit puis s'inclinait légèrement.

— Dwalin, pour vous servir !

Bilbon rattachait la ceinture de sa robe de chambre.

— Heu… Bilbon, pour vous servir.

Dwalin pénétrait à l'intérieur.

— Nous nous connaissons, demandait Bilbon.

— Non, répondit simplement le nain

Et le pauvre Hobbit ne comprenait pas pourquoi un nain, qui ne connaissait pas en plus, venait suspendre ses effets dans le vestibule de Cul-de-Sac, sans un mot d'explication.

— Où est-ce mon gars ? demandait Dwalin.

— De quoi ?

— Du dîner. Il a dit qu'il y aurait un festin.

— De quoi… il a dit ? Mais qui a dit.

Le dénommé Dwalin débarquait dans la salle à manger où Aline regardait la scène avec intérêt. Pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait voir un gars aussi barbu, qui faisait à peu près sa taille, mais qui était beaucoup plus baraqué.

Dwalin avisait la jeune fille. Il l'examinait, de haut en bas et avec un tel regard, qu'Aline se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être l'ennemie de ce monsieur.

— Mademoiselle, dit-il. Dwalin à votre servir.

Et il s'inclinait. Aline, pour avoir vu des films dans le style moyenâgeux, se levait et s'inclinait à son tour.

— Aline. À votre service.

Et Dwalin ne faisait pas d'autre formalité, il s'asseyait à la place de Bilbon, et mangeait le poisson. Le Hobbit revenait de l'entrée, prenait place sur un petit tabouret, en retrait à la droite du nain.

Aline, dont l'assiette trônait encore sur la table, juste en face du Dwalin, était dégoûtée du spectacle que représentait le nain. Elle attrapait son assiette, sa chaise et s'installait à quelques mètres plus loin, grappillant le reste de son plat. Bilbon souriait de son attitude, mais en voyant Dwalin, regrettait son repas, surtout quand le nain attaquait les flans du poisson.

Aline secouait son assiette vers Bilbon, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus faim et qu'il pouvait prendre les quelques lamelles du porc qui restaient. Bilbon acceptait, se levait pour attraper l'assiette et commençait à manger alors que Dwalin engloutissait la tête du vertébré.

— C'est bon ça. Il y en a d'autres ?

Bilbon se levait alors que le nain avait fini le deuxième poisson. Bilbon lui donnait alors des petits pains, mais décidait d'en garder quelques-uns.

— C'est que je dois vous avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite.

Et soudain la cloche retentissait de nouveau.

— Ça doit être la porte, disait Dwalin.

« Non, sans blague, pensait Aline. »

Bilbon s'éclipsait et Aline se retrouvait seule avec Dwalin qui mangeait les petits pains tout en la fixant du regard. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et décidait de quitter la pièce.

Bilbon ouvrait la porte, pour tomber non pas sur le magicien, mais sur un second nain, beaucoup plus petit, vêtu de rouge et d'un capuchon écarlate et dont la barbe blanche était impressionnante.

— Balin, pour votre service.

— Bonsoir.

— Oui il fait bon ce soir quoiqu'il risque de pleuvoir.

Il pénétrait à l'intérieur de Cul-de-Sac et accrochait son capuchon à côté du vert.

— Suis-je en retard ? demandait Balin.

— En retard pour quoi, répondait Bilbon en l'observent avec insistance.

Mais Balin avait déjà pénétrait dans la salle de main.

— Ah ! Bonsoir mon frère.

Dwalin, ledit frère, avait pointé son dévolu sur un bocal de verre, rempli de gâteaux au chocolat.

Tous les deux se souriaient avant d'échanger des paroles dont Aline entendait les mots « petit » et « gros » puis de se fracassaient la tête entre eux.

Puis ils commençaient à fouiller le garde-manger de Bilbon. Celui-ci leur proposait d'ailleurs du thé. Balin demandait cependant de la bière et des petits gâteaux à l'anis, avant de reprendre la fouille.

La sonnette retentissait à nouveau, et le pauvre Bilbon s'y dirigeait, la mine déconfite.

Balin remarquait alors Aline, posait sur une chaise, l'esprit ailleurs, comme si elle s'ennuyait et c'était le cas.

— Bonsoir, demoiselle, Balin, pour vous servir.

Elle tournait la tête lentement, comme si elle revenait à elle.

— Oh oui, excusez-moi, Aline, pour vous servir.

— Je vous connais ? demandait Balin.

— Je ne crois pas, répondait-elle.

— C'est ce que je pensais, mais bon je pouvais me tromper.

Et il disparaissait avec son frère.

Du côté de Bilbon, lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte, il n'y avait pas de magicien, mais deux jeunes nains, l'un blonds et l'autre brun, ils portaient tous les deux des capuchons marrons, l'un avait de la fourrure et l'autre du cuir, l'un agrippait des épées et l'autre un arc et un carquois de flèches.

- Fils ...

- Pour Kili.

— A votre servie, prononçaient les deux nains.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils rentraient dans Cul-de-Sac, refourguant leurs armes au pauvre Hobbit. Puis ils commençaient à débarrasser une des autres salles à manger, juxtaposant la cuisine, afin d'accueillir le reste de la compagnie, sous l'incompréhension de Bilbon, qui se demandait combien de nains aller encore débarquer chez lui.

- Mélangez?

Il se retournait vers Aline.

— Oh, Aline, je suis désolé que ces gens gâchent notre repas.

— Pas grave, Bilbon, je n'avais pas faim. Dites-moi, qui sont-ils ?

— Voyons Aline, tutoyiez-moi maintenant. Et pour votre réponse, ce sont des nains.

— Des nains ?

Il hochait la tête alors que la sonnerie chantait à nouveau.

« Ah oui, des nains, bah dit donc ça change des sept que sont Prof, Timide, Grincheux, Joyeux, Dormeur, Atchoum et Simplet, pensait Aline. »

— Que fait une ravissante demoiselle ici ?

Aline se tournait vers un des plus jeunes nains c'était le brun. Comment s'appelait-il déjà, Fili… à moins que cela soit Kili. Elle avait entendu leurs noms, mais n'avait pas vu lequel avait prononcé Fili ou Kili.

— Je suis une amie de Bilbon, répondait-elle.

— Kili, à votre service.

Donc maintenant elle savait que le brun était Kili. Et par une brillante déduction que le blond se nommait Fili. CQFD.

— Aline, pour vous servir.

— Aline, que c'est joli, d'ailleurs vous êtes une belle demoiselle !

Et Kili ne se privait pas pour l'examiner, surtout pour laisser trainer ses yeux sur la poitrine plutôt généreuse d'Aline. Cette dernière rigolait intérieurement, elle aimait bien les personnes qui faisaient des compliments, mais en général les personnes rentrent dedans n'étaient pas trop son genre. Et apparemment Kili était un petit fanfaron.

Bilbon ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir, laissant ces nains, plus que malpoli, pénétraient chez lui, cinq étaient déjà dans le vestibule, et accrochaient leurs capuchons au portemanteau.

— Ori, Nori, Dori, Gloin, Oin, pour votre service, disaient-ils tous en cœur avant de rejoindre les autres pour rapatrier la nourriture dans la salle à manger fraîchement aménagée.

Bilbon rejoignait Aline, isolée dans un petit coin.

— Je suis abasourdi, disait-il.

La sonnette se mettait à tinter à nouveau.

— Quelque chose me laisse penser que tu as encore de la visite, Bilbon.

Et ce dernier se levait en maugréant.

Bilbon ouvrait la porte avec brusquerie et cette fois-ci quatre nains s'écroulaient les uns sur les autres à l'intérieur, le nez dans un beau tapis.

— Encore des nains ! Mais quand cela va s'arrêter.

Et derrière ses nains, il y avait un magicien, Gandalf qui, appuyé sur son bâton, était agité d'un grand rire.

— Tout doux ! Tout doux ! disait-il. Ce n'est pas dans votre manière de faire attendre des visiteurs sur le paillasson, et puis d'ouvrir avec une telle violence la porte.

— Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, à votre service, disaient les trois nains du dessus.

Ils se levaient et déposaient leurs capuchons.

— Et je vous présente en particularité le chef de notre compagnie, Bilbon Sacquet, voici Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

Bilbon remarquait le nain, qui encore à terre, ronchonnait d'avoir supporte le poids de ses sujets, mais, et surtout celui de Bombur qui était un nain fort et lourd.

Thorin se relevait et retirer son capuchon avec une attache en argent. Il détaillait le Hobbit en tournant plusieurs fois autour de lui avec son air mécontent. Les nains s'étaient rassemblés dans le vestibule.

Bilbon observait Thorin, le nain était extrêmement grand, pour lui, il semblait même qu'il faisait la taille d'Aline, il devait être le plus grand de la compagnie, peut-être au même niveau que Dwalin.

Thorin était si hautain, qu'il ne se présentait pas de lui-même, et ne se proposait pas au service de Bilbon. Mais le Hobbit répétait tellement de fois son regret que l'autre finissait par grogner « C'est sans importance, merci pour votre accueil », et il cessait de faire grise mine.

— Nous voilà tous réunis, intervenait Gandalf, j'espère qu'il reste à manger pour les derniers venus ! J'aimerais beaucoup du vin rouge.

Et chaque nain à leurs tours demandait à Bilbon de leur cuisiner quelques choses avec les aliments du garde-manger.

Bilbon se calfeutrait dans sa cuisine, derrière ses fourneaux, tandis que les nains avaient dressé la table et étaient calmement assis à boire de la bière blonde, du vin rouge et autres mets qui n'étaient pas en cuisine.

« Je trouve qu'ils connaissent mieux le contenu de mon garde-manger principal, pensait Bilbon »

- Mélangez?

Il se tournait.

— Tu t'en sors ? demandait Aline.

Il haussait les épaules. Elle lui prenait alors une des casseroles et faisait griller les œufs au plat.

— Je croyais que les femmes de ton monde ne cuisinaient pas ?

Et elle rigolait.

— Non, Bilbon, j'ai dit que les femmes s'étaient peu à peu émanciper de la domination des hommes, pas qu'on n'était des fainéantes. J'adore cuisiner, surtout de bons plats pour les gens qui le mérite, j'adore aussi jardiner.

— Je pense que les nains dans ma salle à manger ne sont pas vraiment des gens qui méritent ces plats.

Et tous les deux rigolaient.

Ensuite Balin, Dwalin, Fili et Kili apportaient au fur et à mesure les différents plats.

Toute la Compagnie mangeait à sa faim, buvait, bavardait, et faisait même un concours de rot. Même Aline, qui s'était réfugiée dans un petit salon, pouvait les entendre, et s'il lui arrivait d'en laisser échapper un ou deux, ces rots-là étaient tout simplement dégueulasses.

Bientôt les nains avaient terminé les plats, mais il restait encore de la nourriture dans les autres garde-mangers.

Bilbon, qui s'était posé sur un tabouret, se levait et commençait à rassembler les assiettes.

— Vous autres débarrassaient les assiettes et allaient chercher les autres plats, mais avant chantons.

Là-dessus, les douze nains, pas Thorin qui, vu son importance, restait à parler avec Gandalf, sautaient sur leurs pieds et faisaient de grandes piles de tout le matériel. Et une drôle de chanson s'amplifiait dans l'air.

« Ébréchez les verres et fêlez les assiettes !

Émoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes !

Voilà ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste.

Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons !

Coupez la nappe et marchez dans la graisse !

Voilà ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste.

Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante.

Martelez-les d'une perche broyante.

Envoyez-les rouler dans le vestibule.

Voilà ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste. »

Oh ! Bien sûr, ils ne faisaient aucune de toutes ces affreuses choses, tout avait été enlevé et déposé en sûreté avec la rapide de l'éclair si bien que le Hobbit n'avait plus rien à faire.

Puis tout le monde revenaient et trouvaient Thorin en train de fumer sa pipe, les pieds sur la galerie du foyer, il lançait les plus énormes ronds de fumée. Gandalf arrivait lui à en faire des verts, des bleus et même des jaunes. Bilbon, qui adorait les ronds de fumée, admirait ceux du grand nain et du magicien

— Et maintenant de la musique, s'exclamait Thorin. Sortons les instruments.

Fili et Kili se précipitaient vers leurs sacs, d'où ils rapportaient des petits violons Dori, Nori et Ori sortaient des flutes de l'intérieur de leurs vestes Bombur rapportait du vestibule un tambour Bifur et Bofur sortaient aussi pour revenir avec des clarinettes.

— Excusez-nous, nous avons laissé nos instruments sous le porche, disaient Dwalin et Balin en même temps.

— Apportez donc aussi le mien, demandait Thorin tandis que les deux nains s'éclipsaient.

Ils revenaient avec des violes aussi grandes qu'eux et avec la harpe de Thorin. C'était une harpe magnifique dorée, et quand Thorin pinçait les cordes, la musique commençait avec une telle douceur que Bilbon oubliait toute autre chose et se trouvait même transporté dans des régions à l'est, au-delà de l'Eau et très loin de son trou de Hobbit.

L'obscurité pénétrait par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le côté de la Colline et pourtant nous étions en avril. Elle envahissait lentement la pièce, le feu grignotait vaguement le bois, et brusquement l'un après l'autre, ils se mettaient à chanter, tout en jouant de ces mélodies gutturales dont seuls les nains étaient capables de produire. Ils chantaient pour leurs demeures perdues.

Même Aline s'était rapprochée, son cœur, et corps vibrant face aux mélodies rauques et sombres, mais tellement patriotiques de ses nains.

Et soudain Thorin commençait à chanter d'une voix profonde.

« Au-delà des montagnes embrumées.

Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé.

Dans l'aube bleutée il faut aller.

En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté. »

Ils se levaient alors qu'ils chantaient tous derrière leur chef.

« Les pins rugissaient hauts et fiers.

Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver.

Rouge le feu sur mille lieues.

Flambaient les arbres torches de lumière. »

Aline se sentait transpercer de par et d'autre, cette chanson, c'était un appel un l'aide, un appel lancé par tout un clan, toute une famille, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu et qu'elle avait envie de connaître.

Quant à Bilbon, il sentait remuer en lui le goût de l'aventure, l'amour des beaux objets réalisés à la main, l'adresse et la magie de la pioche, de la hache et des outils pour travailler les bijoux, l'amour féroce et jaloux des nains pour leur or, mais surtout leur terre, le désir empreint au cœur des hommes de la terre.

Quelque chose de Touquien s'éveillait en lui, il souhaitait aller voir les grandes montagnes, entendre les pins et le vent, explorer des cavernes et porter une épée d'une canne.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, les étoiles brillaient comme des milliers de chemins vers l'aventure. Il pensait aux joyeux scintillant en dessus des montagnes, cependant il redevenait très vite Bilbon Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac, sous la Colline.

Bilbon se levait, il voulait fuir soudainement, demandait à ses nains de sortir avec le magicien et leur histoire de royaume perdu et vivre ici tranquillement et avec Aline.

Puis Gandalf commençait à présider la réunion, avec les treize nains, Thorin était en bout de table et avait en face de lui Bombur, toujours en train de manger, à sa gauche se trouvait Gandalf puis Dwalin, Gloin et Oin et enfin Bifur a sa droite, se trouvait Bali, Fili et Kili, Bofur, Nori, Dori et Ori. La table était mal équilibrée si bien que les trois derniers à la droite du grand nain devaient se serrer.

— Chut ! disait le magicien. Laissez parler Thorin !

Et le chef nain commençait son discours.

— Gandalf, nains et monsieur Sacquet ! Nous voici réunis dans la maison de notre ami et maître compagnon-conspirateur, ce très excellent et audacieux Hobbit, puisse le poil de ses pieds ne jamais tomber, louage à son vin, sa bière et ses garde-mangers. Nous nous sommes réunis pour discuter de nos plans, de nos voies et moyens, de la politique à suivre pour atteindre notre but…

Bilbon s'éclipsait quelques instants afin de se servir quelques petits gâteaux quand soudain, il entendait le nain dénommé Gloin demander :

— Croyez-vous qu'il fera l'affaire ? Gandalf a beau dire que ce Hobbit est féroce, c'est possible, mais il est tellement maigre et peu costaud que face au dragon, il n'a aucune chance.

Bilbon ne prenait qu'un gâteau, le mangeait puis pénétrait à nouveau dans la salle.

— Excusez-moi, vous êtes chez moi, si je ne vous conviens pas, allez chercher ailleurs. Je peux faire de mon mieux pour vous aidez, si vous voulez quelqu'un d'autre sortez, même si un de mes arrières…

— Oui, disait Gloin, c'est vieux ça, mais vous…

— Bien sûr qu'il fera l'affaire, s'empressait de dire Gandalf. Vous m'aviez demandé de trouver un quatorzième pour votre expédition, et j'ai chois monsieur Sacquet. Qu'un seul d'entre vous dise que je me suis trompé d'homme ou de maison et vous pouvez vous en tenir à treize et encourir toute la malchance que vous voudrez ou retournez à l'extraction du charbon.

Le magicien écrasait Gloin d'un regard si furieux et si menaçant que le nain se tassait sur sa chaise, et, quand Bilbon faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour objecter, il se retournait et le regardait si sévèrement que le Hobbit refermait la bouche en faisait claquer ses dents.

— Bon voici une carte qui m'a été donnée.

Gandalf tendait une carte à Thorin, et ce dernier décrivait le langage nain marqué.

— Cela parle d'un passage qui mène vers les salles inférieures, disait Gandalf, et ne me demandez pas comme je le sais. Et d'après ce que je sais, la porte doit ressembler au flanc de la Montagne pour être invisible. C'est la méthode des nains ?

— C'est exact, disait Thorin.

— Voici la clé qui ouvre la porte.

— Où avez-vous eu ça ?

— Elle m'a été donné par votre père, par Thrain.

Thorin prenait la clé avec religion et l'y accrochait à une belle chaîne qu'il avait au cou sous sa veste.

— Si nous jouons de ruse et de discrétion, la tâche sera possible, mais il faudra persévérer.

— C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut un cambrioleur, questionnait le jeune Ori.

— Oui, répondait Thorin, et monsieur Sacquet nous est recommandé par Gandalf, nous ferrons avec lui. Je fais confiance à notre ami magicien, cependant je tiens à dire que certains ici présents, à l'exception de notre ami et conseiller, l'ingénieux magicien Gandalf, ne reviendront peut-être pas.

Trop, c'était trop. Bilbon, donc son côté Touque avait été présent tout le long, redevenait subitement totalement Sacquet. Il inspirait de longues respirations, avant de se lever et de s'écrouler par terre, poussant de petits cris, terrorisé par la nouvelle. Les nains sursautaient ainsi qu'Aline, Gandalf par réflexe, faisait jaillir une lumière bleue du bout de ton bâton et tous pouvaient alors voir le pauvre petit Hobbit à terre, à la limite de pleurer.

Des nains se débarrassaient de lui en le portant sur le sofa du salon, où on le laissait avec une boisson et tous retournaient à leur sombre affaire de dragon cracheur de feu qui ressemble à un gigantesque four d'après le dénommé Bofur.

- Bilbo, ça va? Alina demandait

— Ça va aller. Il faut seulement que je reste assis.

Gandalf pénétrait à ce moment-là dans le salon et avisait la jeune fille, en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

— Mais dites-moi, mon cher ami, qui est cette demoiselle chez vous. Humaine en plus je constate.

— Il s'agit d'une amie, répondait Bilbon.

— Sans vouloir vous vexer, demoiselle, mais une jeune fille comme vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette mission.

— Magicien et sexisme. Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge avec ça. Et je n'y peux rien si Bilbon m'avait invité peu de temps avant que débarque le premier nain.

Sous un regard noir d'orage qu'elle lançait au magicien, elle disparaissait de la pièce.

— Revenons à nos moutons. Vous restez assis tranquille depuis bien trop longtemps mon cher Bilbon. Dites-moi depuis quand les napperons et la vaisselle de votre mère sont-ils si importants à vos yeux ? Je me souviens d'un jeune Hobbit qui courrait sans cesse les bois à la recherche des elfes, qui ne rentrait au logis qu'à la nuit tombée en laissant dans son sillage de la boue, des brindilles et des lucioles, un jeune Hobbit qui aurait été trop heureux de découvrir ce qu'il y a au-delà des frontières de la Comté, disait le magicien en montrant du bout de sa pipe la fenêtre ronde. Le monde n'est pas dans vos livres et dans vos cartes, il est là dehors.

— Je ne peux me lancer comme ça dans l'inconnu. Je suis un Sacquet de Cul-de-Sac.

— Vous êtes aussi un Touque, le reprenait Gandalf, faisant soupirer le jeune Hobbit. Savez-vous que votre arrière-arrière arrière-grand-oncle, Taureau Rugissant, était si énorme qu'il pouvait monter un cheval. Oui un cheval. À la bataille des Champs Verts, il avait chargé les rangs des Gobelins, il a lancé sa massue si fort qu'il avait fait sauter la tête du roi Gobelin. Celle-ci avait parcouru cent mètres et était retombée dans un trou de lapin. C'est ainsi que la bataille avait été gagnée et le jeu de golf inventé dans le même temps.

— Je pense que vous avez inventé la fin.

— Toutes les belles histoires méritent d'être enjolivées. Vous aussi vous aurez quelques histoires à raconter quand vous reviendrez.

— Me promettez-vous que je reviendrai ?

— Non et si vous revenez, vous ne serez plus le même.

— C'est ce que je pensais. Je regrette Gandalf je ne signerai pas, je ne suis pas le bon Hobbit.

Et Bilbon se levait, quittant le petit salon, pénétrant dans le couloir, où se trouvaient Thorin et Balin.

Point de vue de Thorin.

J'étais face à Balin, mais la tête tournait vers le Hobbit qui venait de sortir du petit salon ou il avait été installé. Balin avait peur, il remettait en question la quête, pour lui, j'avais honoré mon peuple en travaillant dur pour leur offrir une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleues, mais l'appelle d'Erebor se faisait sentir en moi.

- Mélangez?

— Ah demoiselle, disait Balin.

Je me tournais de l'autre côté. Une demoiselle ici, comment ?

Et là je la vis, mes yeux s'écarquillaient, mon pouls s'accélérait puis s'arrêtait, je me décollais du mur alors qu'elle passait, bavardait avec Balin, avant de rejoindre Bilbon.

Non ce n'était pas possible, pas possible, c'était elle, la même tête, les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux, quoiqu'elle les avait plus cours que dans mes songes, les mêmes formes, quoiqu'elle me paraissait légèrement plus ronde que dans mes rêves.

Non pas plus de cent ans après avoir rêvé d'elle. Oui c'était elle. Elle se sentait regarder et tournait son visage vers moi, oui, elle, tout craché. Qu'elle était magnifique. Et des sentiments anciens, et longtemps refoulés remontaient à la surface, brisant ma glace.

Mais cette glace, qui m'avait protégé de la souffrance du à la perte de mon royaume, de mon grand-père, de mon père, était tenace et soudain la colère m'emparait.

— Monsieur Sacquet, qui est-ce cette demoiselle et que fait-elle ici ?

J'ignorais le cri poussé, et mes gens qui se regroupaient autour de moi ou dans le couloir.

— C'était une amie, qui, elle au moins, était prévue à l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui.

— N'auriez-vous pas pu la congédier ?

- Needs a context!

— Hors de question qu'elle ne vienne avec nous, c'est une femme.

Je me tournais vers Gandalf. Je ne savais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, sûrement l'amertume des années.

— Thorin a raison, demoiselle, vous ne pouvez venir.

— Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les femmes qui ne savent pas se battre, complémentait Dwalin.

— Même si elle est mignonne ? se permettait Kili.

Je jetais un œil de glace à mon plus jeune neveu. Il prenait peur et baissait les yeux automatiquement. Elle était mienne, et si elle devait être à quelqu'un ce serait moi.

— Elle ne peut pas venir, tonnais-je encore de ma voix.

— Ça va, criait-elle, vous allez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'allais pas venir de toute façon.

Puis elle quittait le couloir en réussissant à bousculer Bifur et Nori, d'ailleurs tous les deux protestaient.

— Allons tous au lit. Demain nous partons. Monsieur Sacquet, je vous conseille de congédier votre amie, et de vous préparer à notre départ. Pour mon petit déjeuner, je veux six œufs avec mon jambon, sur le plat, pas poché et faites attention à ne pas crever les jaunes.

Je jetais un regard noir à notre Cambrioleur et empruntait la chambre la plus spacieuse, mais avant je pouvais entendre le Hobbit parler avec la demoiselle.

— Je suis désolé, Aline, vraiment désolé.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Bilbon. Je vais dormir et puis demain je partirais.

— Je ne vais peut-être pas les suivre.

— À voir. Bonne nuit, Bilbon

— Bonne nuit Aline.

Je refermais la porte violemment et me couchais sur le lit et progressivement mes songes étaient à nouveau envahis par son visage et son rire.

**Fin du chapitre 2. Alors verdict ? Pitié pour la pauvre romancière que je suis. Thorin a enfin rencontré Aline. La pauvre s'en prend plein la poire.**

**Le chapitre 3 est commencé, il sera posté vendredi.**

**Un grand remerciement à Eden Lumière, qui est la première à avoir posté un commentaire, un grand remerciement aussi à Neiflheim et à Sara pour leurs commentaires.**

**Neiflheim pour répondre à ta question ou c'était bien "excitant" et non "exitant", mais le "c" est lui aussi parti en Terre du Milieu ^^ et sinon niveau Beta, je suis ouverte à toute proposition. ^^**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements les filles.**

**Un petit commentaire ? ^^**

**Votre humble romancière.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous, ici votre humble romancière présente pour le chapitre trois de cette histoire. **

**Les personnages, les lieux et certains dialogues appartiennent à Tolkien sauf Aline. **

**J'ai cependant joué avec Toklien au jeu des sept familles et dans la famille Durin j'ai eu le père. XD. Je voulais le fils, mais j'ai eu le père. XD.**

**Petit chapitre très sympa. J'ai adoré l'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Livre I. Chapitre 3.

Bilbon se réveillait alors que les rayons du soleil pénétraient ardemment dans Cul-de-sac. Il sautait de son lit, enfilait sa robe de chambre et sortait au moment ou Aline en faisait de même.

— Bonjour Aline, ça va ?

— Bonjour Bilbon, très bien et toi

Il hochait la tête.

— Pas trop dégouté pour hier ? Je trouve qu'ils ont été forts ?

— Tu sais Bilbon, il faut croire que dans ton monde, les femmes restent au foyer, ce qui n'est pas le cas chez moi. Je ne suis pas triste de ne pas participer à cette quête, mais je suis plutôt inquiète de ne pas savoir ce que je vais faire ou ce que je vais devenir.

— J'ai un peu d'argent, tu peux ensuite aller à Bree, vers l'est, te trouver des vêtements et un travail. On doit bien pouvoir t'embaucher dans une auberge ou comme apprenti.

— Oh merci Bilbon.

Elle le prenait dans ses bras et il lui rendait son câlin.

Il parcourait Cul-de-sac, mais il n'y avait personne, mais on pouvait repérer des traces de petit déjeuner. Assiettes, couverts, verres, tout avait été laissé en plan, et les nains avaient fini de vider le garde-manger du Hobbit pour le petit déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine, des pots et casseroles sales s'entassaient dans un évier, tandis que le deuxième était occupé par la vaisselle.

— Je crois que je suis soulagé, disait Bilbon. Je ne vais pas partir, je vais rester à Cul-de-sac et toi aussi du coup.

— Tu penses vraiment que tu vas rester ici ?

Bilbon levait vers elle un regard triste ou il y avait de la déception.

— Non, j'aurai aimé partir. Même si les trolls, les gobelins et les dragons ce n'est plus de mon âge.

— Quel âge as-tu ? Bilbon.

— Cinquante ans.

— Tu sais à cinquante ans, dans mon monde, les gens font des choses improbables, parce que bientôt leur vie va se terminer et sinon quand peut-on faire ce genre de chose. Je ne dis pas que demain tu vas mourir, Bilbon, mais pourras-tu me dire dans les yeux que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

— Je pense que je ne pourrais pas, murmurait-il. Bon, je vais me faire un petit déjeuner.

Bilbon se rendait dans la cuisine, passait un tablier puis allumait les feux, mettait de l'eau à bouillir et commençait à faire la vaisselle alors que des œufs au plat grillés à feu doux.

Il s'apprêtait à petit déjeuner, enfin le second, donc un équivalent du brunch notait Aline quand soudain Gandalf pénétrait dans Cul-de-sac.

— Alors, mon cher, disait-il, quand allez-vous vous décider à venir. On avait parlé d'un départ pour huit heures, et il est déjà onze heures. Ils vous ont laissé le mot ainsi que le contrat, car ils devaient préparer les derniers préparatifs.

— Quel mot ?

— Et bien Bilbon, si vous aviez pris le temps de débarrasser la table de la salle à manger, vous auriez vous le mot.

Et Gandalf attrapait dessous un petit mot, écrit sur le papier de Bilbon en plus. Le Hobbit le prenait avant de lire ce qu'il était écrit :

Thorin et sa compagnie pour le Cambrioleur Sacquet.

Bien le bonjour ! Nos plus sincères remerciements pour votre hospitalité et accepter notre remerciement pour votre bonne nourriture ainsi que notre reconnaissance pour votre offre d'assistance technique. Vous trouverez le contrat à côté de ce mot, je résume ici les conditions : paiement à la livraison, jusqu'à un quatorzième des bénéfices totaux s'ils y en a, tous frais de voyage garantis en tout état de cause, frais d'enterrement à notre charge.

Jugeant inutile de déranger votre repos bien mérité, nous sommes partis en avant pour faire les préparatifs requis, et nous attendrons votre personne respectée à l'auberge du Dragon Vert, près de l'Eau, à huit heures précises. Comptant sur votre présence.

La compagnie de Thorin et lui-même.

— Cela ne vous laisse plus le temps. Vous êtes déjà en retard de trois heures, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas bien grave. Ils vont vous attendre, mais pas toute la journée non plus. Aller préparez-vous.

— Mais…, disait Bilbon.

— Pas de mais.

Bilbon se mettait à préparer un petit baluchon en mettant un foutoir pas possible puis lorsqu'il le pouvait, il préparait un petit sac à dos pour Aline.

Gandalf regardait Aline sortant de la cuisine.

— Vous savez bien que demoiselle que vous ne pouvez pas venir.

— Comme si j'allais venir, répondait-elle.

Bilbon donnait un petit sac à dos en cuir à Aline, il avait glissé quelques petits pains, une bourse avec une dizaine de pièces d'or ainsi qu'un corset violet qui avait appartenu à sa mère.

— Tiens Aline.

Elle prenait le sac, puis le passait dans le dos.

— Voici aussi un chapeau et un capuchon s'il pleut, j'ai aussi glissé une couverture chaude pour toi. Bree n'est pas très loin, mais à pied il faut au moins deux bons jours pour y arriver.

— Merci beaucoup, Bilbon.

— De rien. Voici une canne pour t'aider à marcher.

— Merci encore Bilbon.

— De rien. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Aline.

— A toi aussi, mon cher ami. J'espère pouvoir un jour te revoir.

— Moi aussi. Je ferai un passage par Bree à mon retour.

Il se serrait une dernière fois et Aline, un regard en arrière, sortait de Cul-de-Sac, descendant les escaliers puis s'engouffrant dans les rues pavées.

Point de vue de Thorin.

J'étais en train de fumer ma pipe, dehors, devant l'enclos d'un petit pré où nous avions élu domicile avec tous les chargements nécessaires pour le voyage, nourritures, vêtements, armes et même seize poneys.

Nous avions quitté plutôt l'auberge du Dragon Vert, près de l'Eau, lorsqu'en fait l'aube avait pointé. Nous attendions notre Hobbit pour huit heures.

Nous étions prêts à partir, il ne manquait plus que le Cambrioleur, que j'espérais, allait arriver sous peu de temps, car d'après le soleil, midi n'était pas très loin. Les autres de ma compagnie étaient en train de se reposer, tous étant plus où moins réveillés, il faut dire que le quartier était fréquenté, mais le pré, lui, ne l'était pas

Quelqu'un attirait mon regard sur le petit chemin qui longeait le petit pré. C'était elle, avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, ce pantalon, ce « débardeur » et sa petite veste, elle avait un petit sac sur le dos, elle tenait une canne en bois et je pouvais entendre les pleurs qu'elle produisait.

Ma pipe quittait ma bouche et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses formes moulées par son bas. Ses cheveux court et fin ondulaient au vent.

Soudain elle se sentait observer, elle tournait le regard et croisait mon regard. Bon sang, ces yeux étaient si beaux, de glace et de feu. Ils me lançaient des éclairs qui me transperçaient. Elle était plus vivante que dans mes rêves.

Puis elle détournait le regard et continuait son chemin, descendant à travers les collines.

Je me levais, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Une femme, dans notre compagnie ? Déjà qu'il fallait avoir un semi-homme, mais en plus une femme.

Seulement les souvenirs de cette époque où je la voyais dans mes rêves, comme si elle était réelle, ou comme si j'étais un songe capable de la toucher, montaient progressivement dans mon esprit.

Mes pas m'entrainaient, oui, vers elle, oui, pas grave pour les conséquences, c'était ma chance de la voir vivante, et de l'avoir pour moi.

— Thorin, où vas-tu ? me demandait Balin.

— Je reviens.

Et je marchais devant moi, suivant les traces invisibles de celle qui me rendait fou. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'apercevais devant moi, déjà je pouvais juger qu'elle avait un bon rythme de marche. Et que malgré ces rondeurs des cuisses, elle avançait facilement, enfin le terrain n'était pas non plus trop accidenté.

— Demoiselle ? appelais-je.

Mais aucune réponse, elle continuait.

— Demoiselle ?

Rien, et je jurais même qu'elle avait accéléré le pas.

— Demoiselle ?

J'accélérais le mien.

— Demoiselle ?

— QUOI ?

J'étais arrivé à sa hauteur et elle s'était retourné à ce moment-là, en criant, le visage fermé et les yeux remplis de colère.

— Comment allez-vous ?

— Vous me posez la question comment je vais ?

— Oui, répondais-je d'un ton simple.

— Je vais mal, voilà tout. Je débarque ici, je rencontre quelqu'un d'aimable, prêt à m'aider et pour finir je suis obligée de quitter un foyer réconfortant parce vous l'avez engagé.

— Je sais que cela peut paraître dur pour vous. En effet, j'ai cru entendre que vous venez de débarquer dans la Comté…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Pourquoi devais-je m'embarquer dans un dialogue qui ne servait à rien ? Pourquoi ? Je n'avais cas lui demander si elle accepté de venir. Nous pourrions toujours lui trouver de petites tâches pour elle.

— Vous nous avez entendues, hier, demandais-je finalement.

— Oui.

— C'est une quête dangereuse, longue et pénible. Vous le savez ?

— J'ai cru le comprendre.

— Ce… cela vous intéresserez-il de venir ? Nous pouvons vous trouver de petites tâches à accomplir.

Elle me regardait avant que ses yeux de dérivaient vers un point inconnu, sa bouche se tordait en une petite mimique, les lèvres serrées, comme un rond, et relevées vers le haut. J'associais cette bouille à la réflexion.

— Quel genre de tâche ?

— Cuisine. Corvée d'eau. Allumer le feu, proposais-je.

Je lisais soudain de la stupeur et un fond de colère.

— Non, mais attendez, je ne suis pas votre bonniche, disait-elle sur un ton dur et colérique.

— Je ne vous permets pas de me répondre comme cela. Je suis roi.

— Ah oui, roi de quoi ? Où est votre couronne et votre royaume ?

La réponse me faisait mal surtout que je sentais qu'elle était empreinte de méchanceté. De plus, son visage était froid et dur. Ce n'était plus elle.

— Je…, commençais-je, sans savoir quoi répondre.

— Je suis désolée, disait-elle à son tour. C'était méchant et incorrect.

— Mais c'est vrai.

— Vrai ou pas, c'était méchant, ce n'était pas moi. Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai fait de la peine.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle s'inclinait devant moi.

Un silence s'installait alors que je l'observais et que ses yeux ne me quittaient pas.

— Alors vous voulez venir ?

— Je pense que cela va être difficile.

— Pourquoi ? demandais-je

— Vous êtes une compagnie de nain soudé, une vraie famille, vous pouvez compter sur chacun d'entre vous lors d'un combat. Je ne connais pas ça, je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de compter sur les autres, je suis une solitaire et si quand j'étais petite je savais me débrouiller maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Déjà que vous devez vous occuper d'un semi-homme, qui d'après votre regard, vous laisse grandement perplexe, alors moi en plus, ce serait trop, désolé.

Et avec un dernier regard, elle se détournait de moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour la retenir, en temps normal je n'aurai même pas demandé qu'elle vienne, mais là il fallait que je la retienne.

— Thorin !

Je me retournais. C'était Dwalin.

— Le cambrioleur est arrivé, on est prêt à partir.

Je tournais la tête, elle était déjà loin, je voyais juste ses cheveux voler au vent.

— Thorin ? Ça va ?

Je hochais la tête. Que devais-je faire ?

De retour au pré, le cambrioleur portait un petit sac à dos, avec une couverture, il avait un bâton pour s'aider à marcher.

— Bien, partons.

— Je suis navré, je n'ai vu votre mot que vers onze heures, je suis venu au plus vite, cependant je n'ai pas pris d'argent et ni de chapeau. J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre un bâton et mon sac avec quelques ustensiles de voyage.

— Ne vous excusez pas, maître cambrioleur disait Dwalin, nous pouvons partir et je peux vous prêter un capuchon et une cape de rechange.

— Parfait, terminais-je. Tous à cheval.

Et chacun de mes gens enfourchait un poney, je faisais de même, Gandalf quant à lui enfourchait un cheval.

— Monsieur Sacquet, voici votre poney.

— Oh ! Non merci, je suis bon marcheur, je vais y aller à pied, j'ai déjà fait un bon nombre de randonnées.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que les fils de ma sœur le prenaient par les bras et l'enfourchaient sur un petit poney.

— En route.

Et j'ouvrais la marche avec Gandalf.

Le Hobbit était assez comique, avec un capuchon vert foncé délavé, et même s'il n'avait pas la barbe et la carrure, le cambrioleur pouvait ressembler à un nain, surtout que si on ne faisait pas attention, le Hobbit pouvait être confondu avec Dwalin.

Point de vue d'Aline.

D'après les indications de Bilbon, je devais marcher vers l'est, passer la Vieille Forêt puis les Collines hantées Thyr Gorthad et enfin Bree serait devant moi.

Objectifs : trouver une chambre pour dormir, acheter des vêtements convenables, d'après Bilbon, un chemisier, un corset, un jupon et une jupe, parce que mon jeans, mon débardeur gris « Hello Kitty » et ma chemise blanche avec des dentelles noires n'étaient pas convenables, ensuite dénicher un travail. Bilbon m'avait conseillé serveuse, ou nourrice, et je dois dire que nourrice me plaisait bien, j'avais un bon contact avec les enfants.

Ok, d'accord, c'était assez sexisme de dire qu'une femme est bonne qu'à garder les enfants, surtout que j'étais une femme qui luttait pour se libérer des hommes, mais les enfants c'étaient la vie, et j'avais besoin de materner, j'étais fille unique, pas de petit frère ou petite sœur pour s'occuper. Alors mon niveau maternel était à ras bord.

Je quittais lentement la Comté, les paysages ne changeaient pas vraiment, mais le quartier Est était plus chargé en forêt que Cul-de-Sac, rapidement je marchais à l'ombre d'arbre. Le sentier n'était plus vraiment en chemin, mais la boussole, que m'avait donnée Bilbon, m'indiquait l'est et le chemin à suivre.

Je sortais de mon sac un petit pain au lard, midi sonnait pour mon ventre et le brunch de ce matin avait été insuffisant. Bon d'accord, j'avais de la réserver, de bonnes cuisses, de beaux poignets d'amour et un petit ventre, mais ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes.

Je prenais un petit chemin bordé de hauts arbres quand soudain.

— Demoiselle Aline.

Je me retournais pour découvrir non seulement monsieur Bofur, mais en plus le reste de la compagnie, Gandalf et aussi Bilbon.

Monsieur Bofur faisait accélérer son poney, dépassant le roi et le magicien et venant jusqu'à mon niveau.

— Tiens monsieur Bofur.

— Oh arrêtez demoiselle Aline, juste Bofur.

— Alors juste Aline pour moi.

— Comment allez-vous ?

Je me tournais vers monsieur Dori, qui pour un mâle, avait un instant maternel très développé, et donc j'avais adoré parler hier soir.

— Très bien monsieur Dori.

— Allons jeune fille, juste Dori.

— Dans ce cas juste Aline.

— Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas avec nous ? me demandait Bofur.

— Ça, il faut demander à votre chef et au magicien.

Bofur et Dori se tournaient vers leur chef et Gandalf.

— Je vous ai pourtant proposé de venir, me disait le chef.

— Thorin ! s'exclamaient Dwalin, Balin et Gandalf en même temps.

— Silence, continuait-il, pour des raisons qui me sont propres, cette jeune fille doit venir avec nous.

— Et pour des raisons que je vous ai données, j'ai dit non.

— Pourquoi avez-vous dit non, demoiselle ?

Je me tournais vers Fili. Le blond avait avancé avec son frère à côté de Bofur.

— Et bien…

Je voyais le roi croiser les bras et me regarder avec un sourire taquin.

— Et bien ? me disait-il.

Je respirais un bon coup, ce roi avait déjà décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique.

— J'ai dit non parce que je serai, sans me sous-estimer, un fardeau pour vous, je ne sais ni me battre, ni vraiment vivre en pleine nature, voilà.

— Alors la question est réglée.

C'était le magicien qui avait parlé, et monsieur Dwalin avait hoché la tête. Cependant…

— Que savez-vous faire ? Aline.

Dori avait parlé en toute simplicité et sans arrière-pensée. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que je savais faire, de mes anciens souvenirs.

— Et bien… Je sais cuisiner, surtout les animaux sauvages, je sais allumer un feu même avec du bois mouillé, je sais repérer quelles plantes sont comestibles.

— Ce sont un peu les tâches que je vous ai proposées, se permettait le roi.

Je me tournais vers lui.

— Non ! Vous m'avez proposé d'être la boniche. Chose que je ne suis pas apte à accepter.

— Tenez demoiselle, voilà pour vous.

Je regardais Balin me tendre un bout de papier jauni, apparemment il venait d'écrire dessus. Je lisais.

Thorin et sa compagnie vous acceptent dans sa quête.

Tâche à accomplir : Faire le feu, préparer la nourriture en tant qu'assistante de notre chef Bombur, allez chercher l'eau et lavez la vaisselle dans l'étang le plus proche.

Condition de vie : Tous frais pris en charge, nourriture et gite compris, poney fourni.

Paiement : Entre deux à trois coffres selon les rémunérations acquises.

Possibilité que ces closes soient modifier par Thorin, chef de sa compagnie.

— Voilà un contrat jeune fille, que je peux écrire sans aller contre les pensées de mon chef. Signez en bas.

Je regardais le contrat, puis Balin, à nouveau le contrat puis je passais à Thorin et à nouveau le contrat.

— Mais vous croyez réellement que je vais faire ses corvées de femmes. Merde alors. Vous savez où vous pouvez le mettre votre contrat – et là je regardai à la fois Thorin et Balin – dans votre cul. Hors de question que je le signe.

Je déchirais le contrat en mille morceaux avant de reprendre ma route puis un peu plus loin j'osais le doigt d'honneur en bonne grâce.

J'entendais des brouhahas du à mon geste, enfin mes.

Mais je ne devais pas rester tranquille, Thorin amenait son poney à mon niveau.

— Que voulez-vous ? Demandez et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Le reste de la compagnie continuait sur la voie de son chef, souriant et rigolant même de la détermination de leur chef à ce qu'une femme rentre dans la compagnie.

— Mais vous, pourquoi voulez-vous que je vienne ?

— J'ai mes raisons, jeune fille.

— Puis-je au moins en savoir une.

— Non !

— Alors vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je vienne.

Et je voyais Thorin soupirer, je devais vraiment le mener par la baguette, il se permettait un regard vers moi, et je devais vraiment présenter ma tête de maligne pour qu'il accepte. Il arrêtait son poney et me faisais signe de venir. J'approchais ma tête de sa bouche.

— Juste parce que je suis un roi, me disait-il.

Et son souffle me caressait l'oreille.

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

— Si, c'est une raison, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit de préciser.

Et je venais de comprendre que d'une façon il m'avait eu, car au final je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi il voulait que je vienne.

Voyant ma tête, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

— Balin, prépare un nouveau contrat avec les qualités que cette demoiselle prétend savoir exercer. Et rajoute comme paiement illimité. Je verrai moi-même ce qu'elle aura comme récompense.

Balin avait déjà commencé à écrire, d'après ce que j'avais compris, il était un des plus proches compagnons de Thorin, le deuxième était Dwalin. Et tous les deux étaient frères. Balin était un conseiller politique, bon diplomate et Dwalin un conseiller technique pour la guerre.

— Voilà demoiselle. C'est écrit.

Et Balin me donnait un nouveau contrat.

— Désolé pour l'ancien.

— Je dois dire que je suis triste pour mon papier, mais j'aime les femmes à caractère fort.

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

— Que dois-je comprendre à cela ?

— Rien que vous pouvez imaginer, demoiselle.

Je lisais le contrat, il avait bien les modifications. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais accepter. Thorin m'avait dit que cela être risqué et dangereux. Mais soudain un regard m'attirait, c'était Bilbon, sur son petit poney, mal assuré. Lui aussi était désarmé et pourtant il partait lui aussi. Et puis au moins je n'aurai pas besoin d'être seule à Bree. Un doute persistait et je le chassais rapidement, j'avais déjà atterri dans un autre monde, alors partir dans une aventure pourquoi pas.

Et je signais.

— Mademoiselle RoseEpine, bienvenue dans la compagnie de Thorin.

— J'espère au moins que vous savez monter à cheval, me demandait Thorin.

— Au pire, je parie que vous me ferez une place sur le vôtre, répondais-je.

Et je ne sus s'il rigolait ou s'il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de m'engager.

— En route.

On me donnait un poney et je réussissais à monter sans aucun problème.

— Bienvenue dans l'aventure, Aline.

Je me tournais vers la voix.

— Merci Bilbon. À toi aussi.

— Finalement, plus besoin d'aller à Bree.

— Non et puis je suis avec toi.

Il hochait la tête et était ravi malgré son rhume.

— Bilbon, tiens ton poney avec plus de maintien. Les rênes sont trop lâches, tu donnes du mou à ton poney et il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Resserre plus.

Et je lui montrais comment faire. Il s'exécutait rapidement et essayant de reprendre un contrôle sur son poney, qui en fait était une ponette. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrivait mieux à gérer son animal et suivait le groupe avec plus d'aisance.

— J'y arrive.

— C'est beaucoup mieux, Bilbon.

— Oh demoiselle, c'est sympa que vous soyez venu.

Je me tournais vers le brun, Kili. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

— Oh s'il te plaît, Fanfaron, oublie ma poitrine et moi.

Rire général, Kili se tapait la honte et je surprenais Thorin à le regarder avec des yeux colériques. Jalousie ?

La quête commençait vraiment à partir de ce moment-là et petit à petit la compagnie engloutissait les lieux sous le soleil.

**Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu. ^^**

**Alors pour le prochain chapitre, il se trouve que je pars demain en vacances, quinze jours, en France, j'ai une connexion internet, mais je ne sais pas si la qualité est bonne, donc je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster. Si je ne peux pas, le prochain chapitre sera là le samedi 23 ou au plus tard dimanche 24. Si la connexion est bonne, je me donne une semaine, donc vendredi prochain.**

**Merci encore à Edenlight, Neiflheim, Sara, Isil-gawien et Guest pour leurs commentaires. Merci aussi à Neiflheim pour ses corrections que je vais appliquer dans les prochains jours sur mes précédents chapitres.**

**Lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre 1 mardi dernier, j'ai regardé la vidéo sur la première bande-annonce du Hobbit la bataille des cinq armées. J'ai trop aimé, c'était super, j'ai vraiment hâte de le voir. ^^**

**Un petit commentaire ? ^^**

**Votre humble romancière.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour mes chères lectrices, ici votre humble romancière revenue d'outre vacances pour ce quatrième chapitre.**

**Alors oui je sais, je suis en retard de deux jours, mais si vous voulez la suite, il faut rester gentil avec moi.^^. Le chapitre est assez long (19 pages A4 sur Word, même le premier et le deuxième ne sont pas aussi longs), donc c'est pour ça que je suis en retard, et aussi parce que j'étais en vacances. ^^**

**Les personnages, les lieux et certains dialogues appartiennent à Tolkien, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé au grand maître de me céder Thorin, on a joué au jeu des sept familles naines, dans celle de Durin j'ai demandé : " Je veux le fils", il m'a répondu : "pioche", par contre j'ai réussi à avoir le grand-père, donc Thror est à moi. XD. Je plaisante.**

**Ah ! Aline est toujours à moi.**

**Chapitre très sympa, Aline s'affirme, Kili en voit de toutes les couleurs et Thorin est malmené. **

**Bonne lecture. ^^**

Livre I. Chapitre 4.

— Thorin, il faut que je m'arrête à Bree !

La compagnie avait bien avancé, il entamait leur troisième journée de cheval et Bree n'était plus qu'à quelques lieux.

Aline avait réussi à se faire des alliés, elle pouvait compter sur Bofur et Dori pour la protéger, le premier se comportant comme un grand-frère ou un grand cousin, Dori plutôt comme un père, un peu poule sur les bords d'ailleurs. Ensuite, la jeune fille pouvait compter sur Bilbon, le Hobbit était toujours présent pour la jeune fille, de plus tous les deux étaient un peu perdus dans cette quête. Et Aline était là pour le semi-homme, qui en prenait plus sur la tête qu'elle.

Parce qu'à part ces trois personnes-là, personne ne lui adressait vraiment la parole pour apprendre à la connaître, c'était plus de simple échange courtois pour les tâches du quotidien, sans plus. Même Kili, Fanfaron pour les intimes, enfin surtout Aline, ne prêtait pas plus d'attention que ça à la jeune fille.

Oh ! Aline ne s'en formalisait pas, elle était très solitaire de nature, aucun souci et les trois compagnons, qui passaient la soirée avec elle, étaient suffisants.

Même Thorin l'ignorait la plupart du temps, par contre la demoiselle l'avait plusieurs fois surpris le regard posé sur elle.

— Allons bon, pour quoi faire ?

— Je dois m'acheter des vêtements convenables ainsi que du matériel de voyage.

Parce que malheureusement la maigre couverture de Bilbon ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir froid, bien que cet avril était chaud d'après le Hobbit.

Thorin jetait un coup d'œil à ses vêtements, la chemise blanche avec de la dentelle noire n'était plus vraiment blanche, ouverte, elle laissait entre voir le débardeur gris et le haut de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Pas étonnant que Fanfa… heu Kili n'y résiste pas. Ils sont imposants, pensait Thorin. »

Le pantalon était taché, tout comme le haut, et même déchiré à certains endroits, ce bas n'était pas du tout adapté pour l'équitation, les frottements fragilisaient le tissu qui finissait par craquer.

— Cela va nous faire perdre du temps.

— Je ne compte pas finir le voyage toute nue, si c'est comme ça je cours déchirer le contrat.

Ce qu'Aline ignorait c'est que le contrat c'était Thorin qui l'avait, afin d'être sûr qu'Aline ne quitte pas l'aventure. Il l'avait caché dans son petit baluchon, enroulé dans un maillot de corps de rechange.

— Et que ferions-nous en vous attendant ? Je vous l'ai dit, nous allons perdre du temps.

— Vous n'aurez cas discuté avec le magicien, monsieur Balin et Dwalin par où et comment vous passerez.

Et elle lui faisait un clin d'œil.

« Elle nous a entendus, je n'y crois pas, elle nous a entendus, pensait Thorin »

Aline du comprendre la pensée du roi, car son sourire s'élargissait et elle murmurait.

— Oui, je vous ai entendu.

Le roi grognait dans sa fine barbe.

— Très bien, nous ferons une pause aux abords de Bree.

— Merci Thorin.

La jeune femme manœuvrait son poney pour revenir vers Bofur qui discutait avec le Hobbit.

Le nain au chapeau avait aussi donné sa chance à Bilbon, prétextant que parmi ces nains, il fallait bien qu'un s'occupe du semi-homme. Dori aussi prenait soin du Hobbit, vérifiant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui faut, dans le possible des moyens disponibles.

« Elle sait faire valoir ses droits, cette fille-là, pensait le roi. »

— Alors ?, demandait Dori.

— Pause à Bree pour moi. On s'arrêtera lors qu'on sera assez proche.

— Parfait. Je viendrai avec toi.

— Dori, je n'ai pas besoin d'un papa poule.

— Papa poule ?

— C'est une expression pour qualifier quelqu'un de surprotecteur, Dori.

— Je ne suis pas surprotecteur.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser le regard fendu de rire de Nori et celui plaintif d'Ori.

— Mais bien sûr, Dori, mais bien sûr.

— Je viens seulement un pour veiller sur toi, mon enfant, mais aussi deux pour payer tes achats.

— Arrête, Dori, disait Aline en sortant sa bourse. J'ai dix pièces d'or.

— En fonction du vêtement choisi, de sa complexité, et de la matière, tu ne pourras tout juste te payer un haut.

— Et je ne compte pas me payer des vêtements luxueux, juste de quoi avoir chaud, ainsi qu'un matériel pour le chemin et une arme.

— Même si tu prends un ensemble simple, dix pièces d'or ce n'est pas assez.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me paie des vêtements ou des objets.

— C'est pour ton bien, Aline, complétait Bofur. Tu ne tiendras pas si tu n'as pas de bons vêtements et Thorin te tombera dessus.

— Je crois que je préfère tout sauf que Thorin me tombe dessus.

— Et si cela peut te rassurer, Dori et moi partagerons les frais.

— C'est encore pire, concluait Aline.

Deux heures plus tard, la compagnie s'arrêtait, sous l'ordre de Thorin, dans une petite clairière, juste derrière une route menant à Bree.

— Bien, pause, Aline, vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires, mais faites vite.

— Oui Thorin. Merci Thorin.

— Que quelqu'un l'accompagne où nous ne verrons plus notre jeune fille.

— Cela ne serrait pas une grande perte pour vous, Thorin, se permettait Aline.

« Détrompe-toi, jeunette, détrompe-toi, cela ne se voit pas, mais je veille sur toi, pensait Thorin en regardant la jeune fille s'écartant du groupe. »

— On a déjà réparti les rôles, Thorin, disait Bofur, je l'accompagne avec Dori et Bilbon.

— Parfait !

— Reviens-nous magnifique, criait une voix maligne.

— Fanfaron, si je reviens magnifique, c'est pour Bilbon et mes deux pères d'adoption.

Dori et Bofur rigolaient, tandis que Bilbon rougissait.

— Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu Fanfaron, criait Kili.

— Parce que tu fanfare comme un jeune paon qui cherche une femelle.

Et la compagnie rigolait, pas habituer à ce qu'un jeune et beau nain comme Kili, surtout de sang royal, se fasse recadrer par une jeunette. Kili boudait dans son coin, et Thorin se disait sincèrement qu'Aline avait du tact.

Le petit groupe de quatre était maintenant sur la route de Bree, la ville n'était pas loin et les premières bâtisses étaient en vue.

— Tiens Aline, prends ma cape, disait Dori.

— À cause de mes vêtements ?

Le nain hochait la tête et elle passait la cape sur ses épaules avant d'attacher les boutons.

Ils pénétraient alors dans Bree, essayant de trouver le quartier des marchands et surtout des couturières.

— C'est là, criait Bofur.

Et en effet, une rue se dévoilait à eux, plein, de petites échoppes, avec comme enseigne des ciseaux de couture, des aiguilles enfilées et des mètres-rubans, polluaient.

Cela rappelait à Aline ses études actuelles dans son monde. Son monde ? Elle l'avait oublié si vite. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui la retenait là-bas, pas de parents, pas d'amis, pas de petit copain, seulement deux chats, son perroquet et son chien.

Aline s'arrêtait en plein milieu de la rue, des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux, ses animaux, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu, quatre jours qu'elle avait disparu de la Terre, quatre jours qu'ils devaient être paniqués.

Elle s'effondrait soudainement à terre, ignorée par la plupart des gens.

— Aline, ça va ?, demandait Bilbon.

Bofur et Dori se précipitaient vers Aline, et formaient un groupe protecteur autour d'elle alors qu'elle pleurait toujours.

Une boule lui prenait le ventre et elle vomissait son petit déjeuner rapidement.

— Ça va, je vais bien, répondait-elle en se relevant passant sa main sur sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demandait Bofur.

— Je repensais à mon monde.

En fait parmi la compagnie, seul Bilbon, Bofur, Dori et Gandalf savaient qu'Aline n'était pas de ce monde. Bilbon parce qu'il avait accueilli la jeune fille et puisque parce que cette dernière le prenait pour un frère. Bofur et Dori parce qu'ils étaient de vrais protecteurs avec la jeune fille, très sincère, alors Aline leur avait avoué la vérité, cela avait été difficile à avalé pour les deux nains, qui sont des êtres très rationnels, pas du tout friands de magie, mais après ils avaient bien digéré l'information. Ensuite le magicien, car il était un guide important de la quête, et qu'il devait savoir un peu plus sur cette fille, même si Aline semblait faire de la résistance.

— Il te manque, posait Dori comme question.

— Pas tellement, ce sont plus mes animaux de compagnie.

— Qu'as-tu comme animaux ?

— Deux chats, un oiseau et un chien, Bofur, ils me manquent.

— Drôle d'idée d'avoir tous animaux.

Les minutes passaient alors qu'ils restaient un plein milieu de la route, elle le regard vide et eux le regard posé sur elle.

— Bon, allons-y. Que me faut-il comme vêtement ?

— Du linge de corps, en coton ou en lin, mais on va privilégier le coton, le lin laisse passer l'air.

— Ça, je connais Dori, répondait Aline. Des tissus venant des plantes.

Le nain aux cheveux blanc-gris hochait la tête.

— Ensuite, il te faut une cotte de mailles puis des vêtements en cuir et un manteau de fourrure.

— Du cuir et de la fourrure, mais cela vaut hyper cher.

— Quand on est nain comme moi, on sait comment négocier, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Oh ! Dori, tu comptes m'habiller en princesse ?

— Bien sûr, disait Bofur.

— Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas m'habiller comme Bilbon ou même toi, Bofur ? C'est simple, pratique et peu cher.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis habillé plus sobrement et rustiquement que les autres, que mes vêtements ont été peu chers. C'est tout simplement que je ne suis pas du même rang que les autres.

— Oh ! Je suis désolée, Bofur.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis d'un rang inférieur que je suis réellement inférieur, chaque nain est utile dans une société naine.

— Vraiment ?

Bofur hochait la tête.

— De plus, je suis un très bon minier, tout comme mon frère et mon cousin.

— Il te faut de bons vêtements, Princesse, terminait Dori.

« Ça y est, je suis affutée d'un surnom, pensait Aline. »

— Mais…

— Pas de, mais, Princesse, répondait Dori, il te faut de bons vêtements, je suis d'accord avec Bofur. Même si ces vêtements paraissent de moins bonnes qualités, ils ne sont pas forcément moins chers. Donc, il te faut de bons vêtements.

Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et les deux nains étaient plus têtus que des mules.

Ils pénétraient dans une boutique pour linge. Les deux nains décrivaient leurs souhaits et Aline passait dans les mains d'une couturière pour les mesures.

— Oh dieu, que vous avez une poitrine imposante, demoiselle.

— Bah, allez-y, criez-le encore plus fort, je suis sûr que les passants dehors ne vous ont pas entendu.

La couturière la regardait avec de gros yeux alors Bofur éclatait de rire puis la dame reprenait son travail de couture.

Lorsqu'elle partait chercher du tissu ou savoir si elle avait déjà des vêtements, Aline sortait de la cabine.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois prendre comme vêtement, demandait-elle.

— De préférence, comme tu es une fille, un jupon, mais on va voir ce qu'elle te propose, disait Dori.

— Hors de question que je porte une jupe.

— On verra Princesse.

— Mais arrêtez avec Princesse.

Mais Dori et Bofur rigolaient.

La couturière revenait avec une chemise à manche longue et un jupon.

— J'ai essayé de trouver des vêtements à votre taille, tenez.

Aline attrapait le chemisier et le jupon, elle gardait son soutien-gorge et enfilait par-dessus le chemisier et le jupon, puis à nouveau elle sortait.

— Vous devez enlever ce que vous avez en dessous du chemisier, demoiselle.

— Mais c'est mon soutien-gorge.

— Votre soutien-gorge ? s'étonnait la couturière seule à pouvoir voir Aline, qu'est-ce que c'est. Un habit traditionnel de votre peuple.

— Heu… oui c'est ça.

Comment expliquer à cette bonne femme que c'était un sous-vêtement qui avait remplacé en partit le corsage chez nous, même si Aline se demandait si ici une quelconque révolution vestimentaire se fera pour la femme.

— Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça, je vais vous confectionner un corset.

— Ah non ! Surtout pas.

— Comment ?

Aline jetait un coup d'œil à Dori et Bofur. Ces derniers discutaient d'argent enfin d'or pour payer à Aline son matériel. Bilbon, tout en suivant des yeux le travail de la couturière, proposait de vendre ses boutons de son veston rouge. Dori se tournait vers la couturière et elle.

— Montre Princesse.

— Bon sang Dori, Aline, Aline. Si tu veux me donner un surnom, je ne sais pas appelle-moi « Petite fille », ou « Ma blonde de fille » quoique c'est un peu discriminatoire, ou pour finir « Grosse poitrine ».

Bofur rigolait à nouveau et Dori roulait des yeux une nouvelle fois.

Aline s'exécutait et sortait de la cabine.

— Écoute Aline, je suis cousin de Thorin, il est un prince bientôt un roi, dont cela fait de moi quelqu'un proche de la famille royale, d'ailleurs si je veux être plus pointu, je fais partie aussi de la lignée de Durin, et comme j'ai décidé de veiller sur toi, tu es un peu ma fille donc on va t'appeler Princesse.

— Je ne suis pas sûr du résultat, murmurait la femme.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel en même temps, mais que pouvait-elle dire, rien.

Dori inspectait sa tenue avant d'en rendre compte à Bofur. Ils tombaient rapidement d'accord grâce aux conseils de Bilbon.

— Le chemisier va bien.

Aline le détaillait, il était de couleur beige, dur mais doux sur la peau, le col était arrondi, sans bouton, sans col, la longueur du chemisier arrivait au niveau des cuisses, les manches étaient droites et collaient au corps et le poignet de tissus entourait fermement celui de peau.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais c'est le bas.

— Vous êtes une demoiselle, vous devez porter des jupons et des jupes.

— Certes, dame couturière, répondait Bofur, mais elle part dans une quête, il lui faut un pantalon pour le bas.

— Une jeune fille n'a pas sa place dans une aventure, criait la couturière, de plus si elle est une princesse. Les quêtes sont l'affaire des hommes.

— Non, mais je vous en pose des questions, répondait Aline, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, contentez-vous de créer mes vêtements, surtout si on vous paie.

— Je suis désolée, il faudrait que je vous prépare un pantalon, hors ici c'est une boutique pour habiller les jeunes filles, pas celles qui s'habillent comme un homme.

— Mais elle va se la fermer, cette débile, on ne vous paie pas pour donner votre avis, mais pour travailler, continuait Aline, excédée d'une par la situation et de deux par l'attitude de la femme.

— Non et non. Je ne veux pas.

— C'est la meilleure.

— Aline, ce n'est pas grave, on va trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Aline s'enfermait dans la cabine, se rhabillait et lorsqu'elle sortait, jetait les sous-vêtements à la tête de la couturière.

— Tiens reprenez vos loques, sale bonne femme

— Aline, Aline où vas -tu ?

Et alors que la femme explosait, la plus jeune sortait de la boutique, la couturière n'était pas à son gout. Trop rudimentaire, trop soumise, trop femme finalement.

Elle déambulait dans la rue, puis croisait un petit chemin, ou au fond se trouvait un feu, mais aussi une boutique.

Aline y pénétrait, et elle arrivait devant une forge, il n'y avait rien dessus, mais tout cela crépitait, des peaux de cuir reposaient ici et là.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous demoiselle ?

Aline se retournait pour détailler un monsieur, un homme, grand, plutôt jeune, mais avec un début de calvitie et le reste des cheveux blancs.

— Désolée, je croyais que j'étais dans une échoppe de vêtements.

— Oh, mais c'est le cas, je suis très bon couturier et excellent forgeron. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

— Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de vêtement pour m'habiller.

Et elle ôtait la cape. Bizarrement, elle avait confiance.

— Je vois, je dois avoir quelques vêtements pour vous. Par contre, je crains que cela fasse cher.

— J'ai des personnes qui paient pour moi, mais si ce n'est pas assez je sais coudre à la main et à la machine.

— Entrez, je vous en prie. Nous allons nous entendre.

Étrangement cet homme inspirait plus confiance à Aline que la couturière.

— Pour votre linge de maison, j'ai déjà des modèles de prêt, choisissait je ferais des retouches, je suppose qu'il vous faut une cotte de mailles.

Elle hochait la tête.

— Je vais commencer par la forger, puis-je prendre vos mesures ?

Aline retirait la cape puis sa chemise et l'homme prenait rapidement ses mesures avec un grand professionnalisme.

— Voilà, choisissait vos dessous.

Aline pénétrait dans un petit dépôt ou plusieurs linges étaient soigneusement pliés. Quelques-uns étaient enfilés sur des mannequins en bois.

Elle attrapait et déplait un débardeur en coton, mais elle estimait qu'il pouvait faire froid et qu'il fallait mieux trouver une chemise ajourée, car elle pouvait avoir très chaud avec sa composition corporelle.

Elle cherchait et trouvait enfin une chemise décolletée au niveau des épaules, fermée par un lacet sur le devant, les manches étaient un peu bouffantes, mais les poignets de tissus serraient ceux de chair.

Parfait ! Elle retirait son débardeur et enfilait la chemise.

— Il y a un miroir accroché au bois de la porte, si vous voulez vous regarder, intervenait l'homme.

Elle suivait le conseil, la chemise lui allait bien, mais le tout faisait démodé ou vieille mémé avec le soutien-gorge.

— Faites-vous aussi des corsets, mon bon monsieur ?

— Ainsi que des serre-taille, demoiselle.

Alors en effet, elle devait enlever le soutien-gorge. Elle se remettait en chasse d'un bas, en regardant si elle voyait une autre chemise.

Elle trouvait une espèce de culotte qui ressemblait plus à un short avec sur les deux côtés un laçage en fil de cuir, taille haute en plus.

Aline retirait son pantalon troué, et enfilait le sous-vêtement. Un petit coup d'œil au miroir, et elle se trouvait bien, d'après elle pas trop de retouche à faire.

Elle sortait du dépôt, l'homme revenait à ce moment-là.

— La cotte de mailles est presque prête, je vois que vous avez fait votre choix, pas trop de retouche à faire.

— Il faut que je voie si j'en prends un de rechange.

— Vous avez totalement raison, venez je vais vous faire les retouches.

Elle s'approchait et il commençait à positionner les épingles.

— Aline, oh, Aline, tu es là, mais enfin que fais-tu ?

Dori venait de pénétrer dans l'atelier.

— Je me fais faire des vêtements.

— Oui, mais par un homme.

— Que je trouve plus apte pour me préparer des vêtements.

— Mais cela va couter cher.

— Je rêve ou tu es en train de compter ton or alors que quelques minutes plutôt tu disais que je devais porter des habits de princesse.

Et tout le monde rigolait, même le couturier.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître nain, j'ai déjà conclure un accord avec la demoiselle, elle m'aide a la couture.

— Ah bon, faisait Dori.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couturier avait fini les retouches.

— Prenez une autre chemise et un short, je ferais aussi les retouches, je vais terminer la cotte de mailles avant de passer au corset.

Aline attrapait dans le dépôt un autre ensemble plus ou moins identique, elle attrapait aussi ses anciens vêtements qu'elle demandait à Bilbon de tenir.

Le couturier commençait préparer le tissu pour le corset, alors que la cotte de mailles reposait, Aline retirait son soutien-gorge et venait aider dans un accord commun.

— Maître nain, je vous en prie, choisissait le cuir et les fourrures pour votre demoiselle en attendant.

— Il lui faudra un pantalon, une tunique, un manteau ensuite, et je vois que vous avez une forge, il faudra qu'elle ait des armes, disait Dori.

— Pas de panique, maître nain, tout sera fait en temps et en heure, choisissait déjà les matières.

Dori et Bofur d'un accord commun choisissaient les matières, tandis qu'Aline s'essayer à la machine à couturière ancienne génération. D'ailleurs le couturier la féliciter pour sa pratique.

Une fois le corset fini, il était accroché au corps d'Aline, serrant bien sa taille, non sans l'étouffer, et remontant légèrement ses seins.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien, pas trop serré et il maintient bien ma poitrine.

— On va passer alors la cotte de mailles.

Chose dite, chose faite, la cotte de mailles recouvrait la chemise et le corset.

Aline se regardait dans le miroir, la cotte n'était pas gênante, par contre elle était un peu lourde et ne suivait pas ses formes.

— Elle est un peu lourde.

— Je vais l'ajuster. Ne bougez pas.

Le couturier ainsi que forgeron retirait quelques anneaux de maille avec ses outils puis à même le corps de la jeune femme, il reconstruisait la cotte de mailles.

— Comme ceci ?

Elle s'observait à nouveau et jugeait le travail parfait.

— Oui.

— Très bien demoiselle, ensuite il vous faut un pantalon en cuir et le haut de la même matière ?

— C'est ça, répondait Dori.

— Bon, je prends vos mesures pour les jambes.

Et Aline se laissait faire tandis qu'elle indiquait quelle couleur de cuir elle voulait.

— Oh le bleu, Dori, il est magnifique.

— Trop voyant ma Princesse, nous serons dans la forêt, il vaut mieux des couleurs brunes ou vertes.

— Oh ! S'il te plaît, Dori, je veux le bleu.

— V'là que tu nous fais un caprice de princesse, disait Bofur.

— Parfaitement.

Et le Hobbit et le nain au chapeau rigolaient franchement au caprice royal de la jeune femme.

— Fais gaffe Aline, tu vas y prendre gout.

Elle se retournait vers le Hobbit et lui tirait la langue malicieusement.

— Bon d'accord Princesse, tu gagnes le bleu.

— Oui, criait-elle.

Aline exécutait une sorte de danse, en sautillant partout dans l'atelier.

— Si dame joyeuse alors famille heureuse.

— Proverbe humain, demandait Dori.

Le couturier hochait la tête.

— C'est étrange, on disait cela aussi chez moi, rigolait Aline.

— Le monde est petit finalement, demoiselle.

— Tout à fait d'accord.

— Donc ce cuir, où le voulez-vous ?

— Pour le haut, maître aiguille, pour le bas, je prendrai un cuir marron.

— Parfait, comment voulez-vous comme votre haut ?

Dori décidait de parler à la place de la jeune fille.

— Un haut à un manche trois quarts, avec le col ficelé, mais qui ne serre pas le cou et une longueur respectable.

Le couturier dessinait un petit dessin et Dori donnait son approbation.

— Et pour le pantalon ?

— Il doit coller au corps, mais pas trop et il faut qu'il rentre dans les bottes.

Là aussi le couturier réalisait un dessin pour le pantalon, mais aussi pour les bottes. Cela plaisait à Dori, mais Aline ajoutait sa petite touche, un dessin qui marquait le cuir sur la cuisse gauche, ainsi qu'un blason sur le haut du talon gauche de sa botte.

Curieux Bilbon demandait ce que cela signifier.

— Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, répondait Aline car elle devait se mettre au travail.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Aline passait enfin ses vêtements, elle enfilait sa tunique et laissait les lacets sur le haut de sa poitrine, ensuite son pantalon, et là aussi elle fermait l'entrejambe grâce aux lacets, mais aussi à l'aide de boutons, puis elle passait ses bottes, rabattant les pans du pantalon à l'intérieur.

— Alors ?

— Magnifique, disait Bilbon.

Le haut était donc en cuir bleu, le bas en cuir noir ainsi que les bottes coquées sur la pointe, le marquage des symboles sur le pantalon ressortait grâce à une peinture blanche assez discrète.

— En effet tu es belle, le cuir te va bien, continuait Bofur.

— Te sens-tu bien dedans ?, demandait Dori.

— Oh oui, le cuir est assez souple pour que je puisse bouger.

Elle faisait d'ailleurs quelques mouvements de gymnastique.

— Il te reste plus que le manteau, ainsi que les armes.

— J'ai toutes les mesures qu'il faut pour le faire, comment le voulez-vous ?

— Il faut qu'il soit en grosse laine, mais de la laine traitée contre l'eau, de la fourrure autour du cou, et qui tombe au niveau de la tunique de cuir.

Le couturier réalisait un croquis, Dori et Aline tombaient d'accord.

— Je peux mettre la laine à l'intérieur et sur le dessus du cuir.

— N'aurez-vous pas de la toile enduite ?

— Si bien sûr.

— Alors nous prendrons de la toile enduite pour l'extérieur.

— D'accord, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller chercher du matériel, je garde le semi-homme pour la couture et à votre retour, nous forgerons les armes.

— Cela ne vous dérange pas ?, demandait Aline au couturier.

Il faisait un signe de la tête.

— Savez-vous fabriquer les arcs ?, demandait Aline.

— Non, désolé, répondait le couturier.

— Tu sais tirer à l'arc, Aline, demandait Bofur.

Elle regardait ses mains, et la sensation du bois contre sa peau réapparaissait.

— Je savais.

C'est ainsi que Bilbon était mis à contribution, Bofur restait même pour commencer à forger les lames pour Aline, il avait été décidé qu'elle aurait deux petits couteaux plus une épée.

La jeune femme déambulait dans le marché des armes, avec Dori, resplendissante dans sa nouvelle tenue. D'ailleurs elle remarquait des regards de mâles intéressés ou intrigués et de femmes outrés.

— Dis, Dori, c'est normal qu'on me regarde comme cela ?

— Tu es une femme habillée comme un homme et en plus tu es magnifique avec, donc oui c'est normal, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

— Oh ! Je ne m'inquiète pas, un bon coup dans vos burnes et vous êtes à terre.

À nouveau Dori levait les yeux au ciel face aux paroles franches de la femme.

— Bon niveau beauté d'une princesse, c'est bon, par contre niveau bienséance et tenue, là il y a du travail.

Et à son tour, Aline rigolait.

Ils passaient devant nombre de boutiques, mais à chaque fois Aline refusait ce qu'on lui présentait, au grand drame de Dori.

— Ces arcs sont bons, pourquoi les refuses-tu ?

Aline ne répondait pas, certes elle testait les arcs, mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas le coup du foudre, et d'un coup un souvenir remonta en elle et une voix s'amplifia dans sa tête.

« Tu vois, ma chérie, un arc c'est comme ton meilleur ami, il faut qu'il ait les mêmes caractéristiques que toi pour pouvoir marcher et ça, tu ne le sens qu'avec ton cœur. »

Son cœur battait brutalement face à se souvenir et comme tout à l'heure elle pleurait en marchant, Dori ne se rendait compte de rien, et elle le voulait car ça, c'était encore trop imposant à révéler.

— Regarde ! Là, il y en a.

Dori se dirigeait vers une boutique, ainsi qu'Aline. Ils pénétraient dedans.

— Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?, demandait le marchand.

— Il nous faut un arc pour la demoiselle.

— Bien sûr, je vais vous sortir des modèles adéquats.

Aline essayait à part un les arcs, tendant la corde, réalisant quelques foulés dans l'échoppe avec les armes sur le dos.

— Non, disait-elle après avoir refusé le dernier arc.

— Mais je n'ai plus d'arc fait pour une femme, le dernier que vous avez essayé vous va bien pourtant.

Et Dori était d'accord, mais Aline non. Son regard se posa soudainement sur un arc trop grand, dont le bois sombre était orné de petites pierreries, la poignée était large et la corde devait être souple, mais résistante.

— Celui-ci est réservé aux hommes, demoiselle, et ceux qui savent bien manier les arcs.

Mais elle restait sourde et empoignait l'objet et là elle ressentait le bois, la poignée lui parlait, la corde lui murmurait, toute l'arme l'interpellait.

— Combien vaut-il ?

— Cher, demoiselle, trop cher, et je me refuse de vous le vendre parce qu'il est fait pour un homme et pas pour une jeunette.

Aline serrait brusquement le bois, et si elle avait eu une flèche l'homme serait mort. Elle en avait marre de ces commentaires sexistes, marre que la femme n'avait pas sa place dans cette société masculine.

— Très bien, je le prends comme même, mettez-moi au défi.

— Aline, disait Dori choqué.

— Vous mettre au défi ?

Et le vendeur rigolait bruyamment.

— Je dois dire demoiselle que vous avez un caractère têtu, mais je ne gagne rien en vous mettant au défi.

— Non en effet, vous perdez votre arc.

— Ah parce que vous voulez en plus que je mette mon arc en jeu.

Et il partait à nouveau dans un fou rire.

Vexée, Aline décidait de tenter le tout pour le tout, elle sortait brusquement du magasin, l'arc à la main, trottinant légèrement.

— Au voleur. Au voleur, criait le vendeur en sortant lui aussi avec Dori à côté estomaqué.

Tout le monde se retournait vers lui ou Aline, faisant comme une arène d'observateur autour d'eux.

— Mettez-moi au défi.

— Il n'est pas pour vous.

— Il est mien. Mettez-moi au défi, criait Aline.

Et le monde regardait, étonné de la scène, intéressés pour certains.

— Hors de question, prenez l'autre arc, je veux bien vous le vendre, mais celui que vous tenez il n'est pas pour vous.

— Mais c'est celui-ci que je veux.

— Non.

— Allez, Telus, remet cette jeune fille à sa place. Accepte sa demande de défi.

Le vendeur, nommé Telus, regardait l'homme qui avait parlé, et Aline, même si la parole était chargée d'un propos sexiste, voyait là un moyen de gagner ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce n'était pas un caprice de princesse, cet arc était fait pour elle.

— Bien, demoiselle, j'accepte ton défi. Quel est l'échange ?

— Si je gagne ce défi, je gagne l'arc, si je perds, je repars sans rien.

— Aline tu ne peux pas faire ça, disait Dori.

— Silence, criait-elle une nouvelle voix. Vendeur acceptes-tu l'offre ?

— Oui, voici ton défi, plante trois flèches exactement au même endroit. Tirus. Tu seras le juge.

L'homme, qui avait plaidé en faveur de la jeune fille, espérant la voir échouer, hochait la tête.

Aline revenait chercher les flèches et elle regardait Dori qui avait la mine fâchée. Elle déposait sa main sur l'épaule du nain.

— Je vais gagner.

Elle prenait la première flèche et l'encochait, puis tout en soufflant, d'anciennes sensations montaient en elle, tandis que les souvenirs revenaient, elle décochait la première flèche vers le haut. L'engin décrivait un arc de cercle plutôt serré et retombait à environ cinq mètres d'elle.

Le dénommé Tirus s'installait à côté de la première flèche, prêt à rendre compte.

— C'est court, se permettait le vendeur.

Et sans se déconcentrer, Aline répondait sur un ton plein de mépris.

— Mais suffisamment difficile à réaliser.

Et elle tirait la deuxième flèche, qui décrivait un nouvel arc de cercle, avant de s'empaler sur la première.

— Un coup de chance.

Aline se disait que le vendeur était de mauvaise fois. Et tout en restant concentrée, elle tirait la troisième flèche… et elle se plantait sur ses jumelles.

Tout le monde était estomaqué même Tirus et le vendeur Telus. Aline, fière d'elle, souriait à Dori avant d'enfiler l'arc sur son dos.

— Non, pas possible.

— Et si, il est mien.

Mais Telus n'était pas d'accord et, avec une mauvaise fois, voulait récupérer l'arc. Aline, sentant le geste, se reculait brusquement en criant « non ».

Dori, qui était fière de sa « fille », sortait son épée et dégainait son bolas, arme constituée d'une chaine et de trois masses au bout, et de s'installer entre la fille et le vendeur.

— Osez toucher un seul de ses cheveux et croyiez-moi je vous tue.

Tout le monde se braquait, il valait mieux ne pas rigoler, surtout avec un nain. Car même si Dori se comportait comme un père poule, c'était surtout un père protecteur.

— Elle a gagné cet arc, respectez votre part du marché.

Le vendeur hésitait un instant, mais il était dans le fait accompli, il hochait la tête et ma foule applaudissait le divertissement.

Le dénommé Tirus s'avançait vers le trio.

— Et bien bon sang, vous êtes un sacré bout de femme, qui êtes-vous ?

Aline tournait la tête vers l'homme qui d'ailleurs était plutôt musclé.

— Je suis une princesse naine, mais avant tout une femme.

Et n'en disant pas plus elle pénétrait dans la boutique pour acheter un carquois et des flèches.

— Princesse tu es de retour ?

Aline et Dori étaient de retour à la petite échoppe.

— Oui papa Bofur. Regard.

Et elle s'exhibait avec son arc.

— Combien cela couté ?

— Zéro pièce d'or. Même le carquois et les flèches ont été offerts, répondait Dori.

— Comment ça ?, demandait Bilbon.

— Elle a défié le vendeur, en faisant en caprice de princesse.

— Je n'ai pas fait un caprice de princesse. Cet arc me parlait, il me le fallait.

Rire général.

— Et donc elle a gagné ?, demandait Bofur.

— Au la main, répondait Aline.

Nouveau rire général.

— Nous avons terminé ton manteau, demoiselle, disait le couturier.

Aline posait son arc et observait le manteau que lui présentait le couturier, la fourrure courrait autour du cou, sur les omoplates ainsi que les avant-bras, sur le reste du vêtement la toile cirée, de belle manufacture d'ailleurs, allait à merveille avec la laine en doublure. Aline enfilait le manteau, et poussait un soupir de bonheur.

— Il est merveilleux, j'ai chaud et la laine ne sera pas mouillée s'il pleut.

— De toute façon, la laine est traitée, demoiselle, elle ne gonflera pas.

— Merci.

— Et voici les armes, disait Bofur.

Aline regardait avec étonnement les deux petites lames puis la grande épée.

— Elles sont magnifiques.

La jeune fille prenait une des armes, touchant le métal.

— Bon travail.

— Évidement, monsieur Bofur était là, répondait le couturier.

— Et monsieur maître aiguille est doué, concluait Bofur.

Aline se permettait de prendre dans ses bras le couturier, qui avait été à l'écoute de ses besoins, sa tenue était magnifique et si l'art de combattre devait encore lui être appris, ses armes étaient redoutables.

Dori ne lésait pas sur la paie du couturier, et il lui offrait même toute la bourse qu'il avait calculée avec Bofur. Bilbon gardait même ses boutons et Aline sa maigre bourse.

Cependant Aline donnait comme un pourboire deux pièces d'or, en remerciant chaleureusement l'homme.

Ils quittaient la petite boutique, les bras en l'air, contents de leurs affaires.

Au campement, les nains et le magicien attendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le quatuor.

— Bon ça fait trois heures qu'ils sont partis, quand reviennent-ils, demandait Kili.

— Pourquoi mon frère est-tu pressé ? As-tu hâte de voir la jeune Aline revenir ?

— Oui et alors, cela pose un problème ?

— Kili, silence !

Thorin avait parlé, et Kili se tassait sur son coin de verdure. Il savait son oncle soucieux de lui, mais il ne val ait mieux pas marché sur les plates bandes du grand prince. Et apparemment parler de la jeune fille était une plate bande du nain.

Kili regardait son frère, mais aussi Dwalin se moquer de lui gentiment. Il n'y pouvait rien si la jeune fille l'intriguer, et il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son oncle.

— Les voilà.

Ori s'était levé et désignait le chapeau de Bofur.

Dori, Bofur et Bilbon sortaient de la route principale pour la petite clairière.

— Et voilà Princesse a une tenue adéquate ainsi qu'un baluchon.

— C'est qui Princesse, demandait Kili.

— C'est le nouveau surnom d'Aline, disait Biblon.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, questionnait Thorin.

— C'est qu'Aline a mis la main à la pâte pour fabriquer ses vêtements.

— Comment ça ?, demandait le grand prince.

— Aline montre-toi.

Des mouvements de buissons se faisaient entendre puis ils voyaient une femme transformée apparaitre devant eux.

En plus d'avoir sa tenue et son arc accroché derrière avec le carquois et les flèches, les deux petits couteaux avaient trouvé leur place sur les cuisses de la femme dans un étau et son épée, rangée dans un fourreau, était accrochée au niveau sur son épaule gauche, permettant à la fille d'attraper son arme sans allonger le bras. Le petit plus un petit baluchon, où du matériel adéquat était disposé, pendait sur le côté gauche, au niveau des cuisses, cachant même un des couteaux.

La troupe était estomaquée, on ne reconnaissait plus Aline dans cette tenue, elle se fondait littéralement dans le décor. Thorin avait ses yeux posés sur elle et il la trouvé magnifique.

Kili lui aussi était bouché bée, si bien que lorsqu'Aline s'approchait d'elle, il semblait au jeune nain qu'il avait gobé une mouche.

— Ferme ta bouche Fanfaron, c'est disgracieux.

Et elle fermait la bouche du nain en remontant la mâchoire inférieure avec son index.

Fou rire général. Et à nouveau Kili s'en prenait plein la tronche.

Thorin s'approchait d'Aline, totalement émerveillé.

— Je vois que vous êtes prête.

— Oui, je vous remercie d'ailleurs.

— Savez-vous vous servir de vos nouvelles armes.

— Non sauf l'arc, j'ai quelques réflexes.

— Bien, on mettra en place un entrainement.

— D'accord.

— En route alors.

Tout le monde rassemblait ses affaires, on montait à poney et le groupe s'ébranlait à nouveau.

Aline, fièrement assise sur son cheval, était pleinement heureuse de sa nouvelle tenue.

— Tu sais tirer à l'arc ?

Elle se tournait vers Fanfaron.

— Un peu, répondait-elle.

— Je te donnerai des leçons.

— D'accord Fanfaron, mais attention à toi.

Nouveau fou rire de la compagnie et même Aline éclatait à son tour.

**Alors verdict ? J'avoue que j'ai aussi aimé l'écrire.**

**Bon on va avoir un problème pour la suite...j'ai plus la motivation pour continuer cette histoire...Nan je plaisante, vous m'avez cru ? Non je rigole, j'aime cette histoire, surtout avec le soutien de vos commentaires qui font plaisir. ^^**

**Non le problème, c'est que je pars en Angleterre quinze jours, à partir de ce dimanche, jusqu'au dimanche 14 septembre. J'ai une connexion là-bas en théorie, mais pense que je ne vais pas poster, je vais écrire la suite. Enfin je dis problème pour vous, car vous allez trépigner d'impatience (surtout Sara ^^), pour moi cela va être une expérience intéressante. ;-)**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma Fanfiction même sans laisser de commentaire. Le chapitre trois a attiré 87 visiteurs. J'ai plus de 600 vues sur la Fanfiction. Un grand merci à Sara et Edenlight, qui sont des fidèles depuis le début pour leurs commentaires, un merci aussi à lolitanaturella pour son grand commentaire de folle. XD. Merci aussi à PaulinaDragona et à FaenaFiliana.**

**Un petit commentaire ? ^^**

**Votre humble romancière. ^^**


End file.
